Heya Neighbor!
by soHAPPY
Summary: After being forced to move with her foster family, Crystal, an odd, awkward teenager with the usual spunky adolescent demeanor, relives the tortures of entering a new school... and having the most obnoxiously annoying neighbor.
1. Dinner with the Jones

**Heya Neighbor  
  
Summary: 'I'd rather die than be here. Okay, not really. Maybe if I went to heaven. So, yeah I'd rather die and go to heaven than be here. Okay, now I sound like a baby.' Crystal Matthews. Not your average girl.**  
  
**Chapter 1: Dinner with the Jones a.k.a. with the Jerk and his parents**  
  
Crystal bumped her head repeatedly on her new bedroom wall. She knew that when her stepmother said they'd be moving, a distance would be covered. However, she did not know that the distance would be a whole country. On top of that, the neighbors heard her plea and just had to invite their family to dinner. Somehow, even sarcasm couldn't even humor the situation at hand.  
  
"Please get ready, Chris! Everybody else is waiting for you," Crystal's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "You know what? Forget it! Meet us there!"  
  
A soft groan escaped Crystal lips and she reluctantly started to get ready. She picked out a white blouse that flared at the sleeves, a short plaid skirt and a pair of mainly black and pink/white converse. Too lazy to fix up her layered, almost wait length hair, she left it down, which wasn't that half bad considering that it was wavy all on its own.  
  
She knocked on the Jones residence and put a small, but fake grin on her face.  
  
"Aw, you must be Crystal. Please come in. Dinner will be ready in just a second. You can go upstairs. My son's in his room. I'm sure he'll make you feel comfortable." Mrs. Jones greeted her with probably the same enthusiasm as she did with the rest of her family.  
  
"Thank-you Mrs. Jones." Crystal smiled with eye brows raised.  
  
The young woman led Crystal to her son's, whose name was Freddy, room. Then, Mrs. Jones said she had to leave to check on the meal and left with, "don't worry. I'm sure he'll make you comfortable," or something along those lines.  
  
With a small sign, Crystal knocked on the door lightly. She really didn't want to do this. She was depressed and needed to blow some steam. It seemed so coincidental that the day was going so wrong. She just came out from the music store around here with new drum sticks and some blonde freak already ruined them and as if she couldn't get enough of the guy, he ripped her other skirt making it shorter. Stupid jerk.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Crystal realized she had her back towards whoever opened the door. She whipped herself around and figured that things couldn't get much worse. The blonde dude from before was standing right before her.  
  
"You again. Were you like personally sent from the devil to ruin my life?" Crystal folded her arms.  
  
"Why Heya Neighbor. Yes, I'm doing fine. How about you?" He rolled his eyes and opened the door to let her in. She didn't budge.  
  
"Are you coming in or what? I assume that my mom sent you here."  
  
"Are there any traps that I should be aware of ? Like that, rip my skirt charade." Crystal asked him, with a serious voice.  
  
"Okay that was an accident. Get over it. I'm sure you have plenty of more skirts, prep. Oh yeah, that's right. Your name is Crystal. Your sister has told me so much about you." He gestured to her bitchy stepsister. Prep? Obviously he didn't know her and wasn't looking at the choice of shoe she was wearing.  
  
"Shut up blondie. Oh yeah, that's right. Your name is Bitch. Your sluts have told me so much about you." She moved from her immobile state, but not into his room. No surrey bob. She walked back down the steps. There were a million other places she'd rather be and all those places didn't have him or her stepsister in it.  
  
She wondered around the house where she heard voices and that's when she spotted her stepmother, stepfather and her little brother with the Jones. Her brother, the only person who kept her sane in her world, the only person who would listen to her when no one did, the one who comforted in her time of sorrow. It was so amazing how someone of his age, 9, could be so understanding and so god damn smart.  
  
"Hey Chris." Her brother waved to her. She gave a smile at his enthusiasm, knowing perfectly well that he was desperate for entertainment. She took a seat beside him.  
  
"Hello Crystal. I thought you were upstairs with Freddy and your sister, Brooke." Mrs. Jones spoke to her.  
  
"Oh, they were having such a fun time conversing about me that I didn't want to interrupt." I gave a sweet smile and my stepparents looked at me, knowing that they'd have to deal with Brooke later.  
  
"I hope it wasn't bad talk." Mr. Jones broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I hope so too." Crystal relaxed and patted her brother, Corey on the head, "Hmmm.... Something smells good. What you cookin' over there Mrs. Jones?"  
  
The Matthews smiled at their stepdaughter. If there was anything they liked about her, it was her ability to make people comfortable around her, even though she was quite a chatter bug.  
  
"It's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait." Suddenly, they all heard a little bell tick off, signaling that the food was ready.  
  
"Guess, you didn't have to wait that long." Mrs. Jones gave a laugh as well as Crystals.  
  
"Crystal, would you be a dear and grab your sister and Freddy for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Jones."  
  
Crystal made her way upstairs and knocked on the familiar door again.  
  
"Oh, you again. Were you personally sent from the devil to ruin my life?" Freddy imitated her, while Brooke laughed. Crystal rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you consider your dad the devil, than yeah 'cause he sent me up here to get you two from your kiss fest to dinner....... And Brooke, sinmce when did you wear my clothes. I thought you said "Punk and rock is such rubbish. Who listens to it?" or your infamous, "You dress like a freak. Studded belts are like so not in fashion"." Crystal laughed at Brooke's glaring- 'I hate you. How could you ruin this moment?' expression. Freddy just looked at Brooke with bewilderment.  
  
"You know what? I actually think I'm going to like it here. Oh yeah and Heya Neighbor!" Crystal patted Freddy's shoulder.  
  
Crystal flocked down the steps almost tripping and breaking her neck, but she didn't care. She had waited so long to put Brooke in her spot and the timing couldn't have been better. 'Kodak moment,' Crystal thought to her self. Just as she finished walking down the steps, she heard Brooke and Freddy walking down.  
  
Dinner had finished pretty fast and tension rubbed between Brooke and Freddy. Crystal would laugh ever so often at the thought and Corey, her brother, would ask what was funny. "Nothing" was always the reply, but she would tell him when they approached their new home.  
  
Crystal was at her bedroom and decided to see the balcony. She walked onto the balcony and could feel the breeze touch her skin. She shivered a bitand what could you expect? Her pajama attire consisted of a very wide strap tank top that ended 1 inch above her belly button and short shorts. She rest her head on her hands, when suddenly she heard a noise. She turned to her side and saw Freddy on his balcony, which was very close to hers.  
  
"Are you stalking me or something?" Crystal asked him.  
  
"Stalk you? I wouldn't even give you the pleasure."  
  
"Whatever. Just to tell you, you owe me big." She was about to head back to her room when Freddy called to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.  
  
She stepped back inside, "Well you did rip my skirt, break a new set of drumsticks I was going to give my friend back in Canada and in plus, I save you from Queen Bitch."  
  
"Brooke."  
  
"Ding, ding. We have a winner."  
  
"And just how did you save me?" Freddy folded his arms and it was only them that Crystal realized that he was only wearing a pair of black shorts...... probably boxers. 'Nice biceps,' Crystal thought, but immediately scolded herself.  
  
"As much as I hate to give props to her, she could have played you like butter on toast."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Yeah whatever, from that expression I saw on your face, which was really funny, it seems that she got you.... really good if I might add." Crystal smiled, "But then again, I got you both pretty good in the end............ so let's just praise me, 'cause in conclusion of today's events, Freddy Jones ain't getting any, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?"  
  
"Nope, but someone has asked me that. You, actually." Crystal yawned, "Now if you excuse me, I'll see if I can actually sleep in this place."  
  
Without a say of goodbye, Crystal exited and tried hard to sleep.  
  
**Sorry, my friend kept bugging me to write a fic for this movie! So if it sound like really bad tell me.... But if it doesn't I'll continue!  
  
SoHaPPy**


	2. CBS: Cheerleading Bimbo Squad

**Heya Neighbor  
  
Wow, you guys seem to like this? Well, thx! Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it! Really! I appreciate it, from the bottom of my broken heart.......- yeah I don't know where that came from, but it just came to me to type.....Anyways, just wanna give a thanks! Thanks! On widda chappie!  
  
Chapter 2: CBS: Cheerleading Bimbo Squad  
**  
Crystal finally got a good sleeping position when all of a sudden, her alarm clock blared out. '(All The) Small Things' by Blink 182.  
  
"What?!" She screamed as she turned around only landing her on the floor with her face smack dab to the ground.  
  
"Smooth move, freak." Her stepsister laughed as she walked in.  
  
"What do you want, Brooke?" Crystal asked calmly as she balanced herself on her feet.  
  
"Nothing, just returning your clothes. You know you're going to pay after your little stunt last night......." Brooke looked at her icily and looked at her stepsister's apparel, "You know, I'm actually loving your bed wear. If only you could dress in that trend everyday. We could hang." With that, Brooke left.  
  
Crystal looked at the spot in which Brooke was standing before, not in a weird or shocked way. She just thought for a moment. And then, she gave a small laugh. 'Guess, Brooke's not that bad. I guess,' Crystal thought. Sometimes it was hard for Crystal to see if Brooke was acting or if she really just acted the way she did. Crystal shrugged the feeling off and just stretched.  
  
It had been two weeks since her encounter with the Jones and her moving in and she was surprisingly fitting in........ yeah, whatever! She'd gone through hell. One word, bullies. Fashion preps with big egos that she just wanted to crush with the palm of her hand. They kicked her books, ripped her papers and pulled her hair (literally). You'd ask yourself, why'd they center their lives around one girl? Crystal never got an answer and that's because she never even bothered asking.  
  
'Probably can't even comprehend my words,' Crystal thought, referring to the typical cheerleading frenzies. She slipped the plaid skirt on, along with the white blouse, black tie, ankle socks, and dress shoes.  
  
'Stupid uniforms... Stupid place...... Man..... I'd rather die than be here. Okay, not really. Maybe if I went to heaven. So, yeah I'd rather die and go to heaven than be here. Okay, now I sound like a baby.' Well, there was one thing that seemed to stay: her constant ramblings.  
  
She tied her hair into a pony-tail, which was finally easy since she cut it. It was now a little past her shoulders. After that, she applied some black eye liner and lip gloss. She decided to hold back on the high amount of eyeliner, plastic jewelry, silver chains, silver earrings and other punk/rock looking material that could get her harassed and tormented by the bimbo preps.  
  
She grabbed her back pack and headed down the stairs. She spotted her brother who was munching on his cereal.  
  
"Hey dork." She messed up his hair with her rough patting on his head.  
  
"Hey! Watch with the hair...." He said using a comb to spike it up again.  
  
"Ahhhh...... Does mwy little bwuther have a girlfriend?" She teased him with a sappy voice.  
  
"No.... but I am going to impress a girl.... Freddy suggested I do my hair this way. He's coming over to give me some pointers." Corey smiled.  
  
"Well, rusty, before he gives you the talk, I'll give it to you. There comes a time when a man-"  
  
"I'm eating breakfast Crystal." Corey stated.  
  
"Right." Crystal smiled, right before messing up his hair again.  
  
"Hey Crystal. Riding with us again?" Mrs. Matthews asked.  
  
"You know, I think I'll walk today." Crystal grabbed a granola bar.  
  
"That's the spirit. Anyways-Wow," Mr. Matthews said as he looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just look-"  
  
"Normal." Brooke finished her fathers sentence.  
  
"Brooke......" Mr. Matthews, glared at his daughter for the use of vocabulary. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it makes her feel so much better to know that everyone didn't like her old look," Corey said sarcastically.  
  
"We didn't-" Mrs. Matthews was cut off by Crystal.  
  
"Okay, guys, chill. I just tried something different today. No need to blow it over." Crystal stood up, "Anyway, I'm going to get a head start on my walking. So I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Call us if you have a change of plans or anything. You know, going to someone's house or something."  
  
"I will." Crystal yelled as she walked out of the house.  
  
She took her key out, locked the door, and started walking down her driveway and was met by the infamous Freddy Jones.  
  
"Ah, walking today? Oh, new look, new hair-cut. Did you cut that attitude too?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, I didn't. Anyways, part of me walking today was-"  
  
"To get exercise?"  
  
"Yes that and also, well, I know you and my brother are getting together.... And I think that's great and everything-"  
  
"You hate it." He said knowingly.  
  
"Every idea and wondering detail of it." She confessed and he laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise not to traumatize him...... when you're looking." He laughed again and she smacked him on the head.  
  
"No, c'mon, I'm serious. I know your intentions are good..... well, they better be or else I'll seriously kick your ass, but anyway, I just want you to- okay, just go easy on him. What am I saying? You're a guy, he's a guy. You know the drill. It's just-"  
  
"You're really worried and don't want anything to happen to him. I promise that I'll just teach him the basics," Freddy smiled reassuringly. "Anyway, I haven't seen you in what- two weeks? You avoiding me?"  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Well, you may get around from me, but you sure don't get around from the cheerleaders. I hear you're their next target."  
  
"Gee, ya think?" She rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do? Katie told me that they were planning something big for me."  
  
"Katie? So, you're hanging with my friends and not me? I'm appalled at this rude behavior." He pretended to be hurt. "It hurts right here." He pointed to his heart.  
  
"Cheer-up, oh wait, I'll get Brooke to cheer you up. You guys seem to hit it off."  
  
"Well, we cleared things up and I didn't mind or anything about the prep.....-" Freddy shrugged.  
  
"Really? How about you calling me prep? When obviously I'm not." She pointed out.  
  
"She's different. You just need to dig a little deeper." He told her.  
  
"So that's why she was being nice to me. First I thought she was just acting or that she was actually being nice or that well, she was on crack. Can you like be her boyfriend forever?" Crystal asked him like a little girl.  
  
"Ha, we're not together, you know? We just talk now and then. I said I didn't mind the prep, but I didn't say I mind her not liking rock music. That I just can't stand. Plus, she seems a little high maintenance."  
  
"Try extreme. But yeah, can you be her friend forever?"  
  
"Why don't you take that job?"  
  
"I don't fit the expectations, but you do. In her eyes and I repeat, in her eyes and maybe in the rest of the school girl population except for me, you're hot, smart- wait cross that out-" He smacked her playfully on the head.  
  
"Hey! I'm smart!"  
  
"Maybe you are, but you sure don't show it at class. 'Who was the president, Mr. Jones?' 'Uh, you tell me'." She acted like him in his dumb attitude.  
  
"How about you? Wait, what about you? That's weird. You're in all of my classes and I don't even know how you act....."  
  
"Maybe because you're sleeping!" She screamed into his ear to make sure he was awake.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm awake. Geeze, I think you deafened me." He said touching ear.  
  
"Trust me, I've had worse. Brother put an alarm to my ear when I was sleeping."  
  
"Torture."  
  
"You're telling me. Anyway, it's time for avoiding you and for me to face the CBS for the eleventh consecutive school day I've been here." She walked away.  
  
"CBS?" He asked as she was only a meter away from him.  
  
"Cheerleading Bimbo Squad." She turned around for a second and proceeded to walking inside the school before him.  
  
She reached her locker with surprisingly no encounter, but she did get numerous stares. 'Wow, word gets around fast here.' She thought.  
  
"Crystal!" Summer yelled to an overly cautious Crystal. In fact, Crystal was so caught off guard by the scream that she swung her locker (door) extremely hard, swinging it back into her face.  
  
"Ow." Crystal moaned in pain.  
  
"Sorry." Summer patted her on the shoulder and then immediately got down to business.  
  
"News?"  
  
"Of course! Oh, yeah, I'll stop with the screaming. Anyways, your 'fan club' of bimbos is planning to throw all the lasagna on you today, when you enter the cafeteria. I heard overheard them in the washroom."  
  
"Well, there goes my lunch. So, is that why they aren't doing anything yet to me?"  
  
"Yeah. They're so obvious, but anyway, just act like you don't know what's going to happen and don't go near the cafeteria." Summer instructed.  
  
"Okay." Crystal laughed as she patted Summer's shoulder. "Let's head to class."  
  
They went into their first class. English. One of the two classes they had together. People were already in class fooling around and just talking.  
  
"Hello there." Freddy greeted them.  
  
"Well, here's my cue to leave." Crystal tried to leave but Summer and Katie, who also had greeted them when they entered the classroom, grabbed her arms.  
  
"Hold on a second. How come you never talk with Freddy?" Katie asked.  
  
"How come you talk to Freddy?" Crystal asked.  
  
"You can't answer a question with a question." Summer stated and they looked at her with a 'shut-up' expression.  
  
"Good point." Katie ignored Summer's statement and was regarding Crystal question.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." Freddy finally spoke up.  
  
The girls just seem to ignore him, talking about the latest news and hot guys in the celebrity world. Freddy rolled his eyes and talked to Zack, until the teacher would come.  
  
The first classes finished particularly fast and Crystal avoided the cafeteria. She stayed in the lab, which was her next class after lunch. She ate her lunch there, while playing with a few chemicals. If she was caught, she could of gotten suspended and when that thought reached her brain, she immediately stopped. There was a radio in the classroom and she decided to turn it on. She listened to whatever basically was on, Treble Charger, Beyoncé, Fefe Dobson, Blink 182, Sum 41, anything. She was bored.  
  
Then, she let her imagination get the best of her. Imagining herself going through the rest of grade ten, eleven and twelve hiding out in lab. Faces of the blonde cheerleaders, brunette preps, and red-headed bimbos were dancing in her head, teasing her, ripping her clothes, cutting her hair, laughing at her and doing anything possible to ruin her life.  
  
"No!" She screamed realizing that she was also dreaming and that her class was already there, but with no teacher. They all stared at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"No- no way I'm going to listen to that bald teacher," Crystal made something up and the students nodded at her with recognition and continued their socializing.  
  
She sulked down and sighed.  
  
"Someone's jumpy." Zack sat beside his lab partner on their table.  
  
"Hey Zack." She mumbled before scooting over.  
  
"Were all going over to my house to do our homework, wanna come?" he offered.  
  
"Actually i have spying to do today.... maybe another time?" Crystal had a mischeiveous smile she was trying to hide.   
  
"'Kay."  
  
After that, Crystal thought she was going to die of a heart attack. She couldn't stand any more surprises. She had gone out of school without an encounter with the CBS. She walked home with ick- Freddy and they talked mostly about the CBS and obivously, her brother. She just hoped he wasn't going to give that talk. She remembered her first talk with her mom and how it was...... _traumatizing_....

**Here you go! Did you like it? I hope you did! The next chapter will probably just be at Crystals house! Sorry, I don't like that dude. My friend who is obsessed with Kevin Clark, however, does and that's whys she wanted him to be the 'dun, dun, dun' Neighbor. Anyway, thanx again for the reviews!  
  
SoHaPPy **


	3. Dating Diaries

**Heya Neighbor**

**Hey, y'all! Thanks for the reviews! You guys really rock! On with the chappie!**

**Chapter 3: Dating Diaries**

Crystal finally finished her homework, even the essay that was due a week after. She wanted to keep herself busy from spying on Corey and Freddy. Corey warned her about a good ten times to not spy or else he would.... Well, he didn't say, but she respected his wishes.

She headed up and went to her washroom for snacks. A thing she got from Corey. When the 'rents took the healthy strike, Corey would hide junk food in his washroom and Brooke, Crystal and Corey would all eat in his washroom. It was one of the few times they all shared together as siblings. She tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't turn. Well, the door had been closed since she was there, but she never knew it was locked.

"Uh, is anyone in the washroom?" She asked dumbly.

"Of course dweeb!" No doubt, it was Brooke.

"Ah, mind telling me why you're in my washroom?" Crystal put her hands on her hips.

"Getting ready for a date, so I'm going to be here all day honey, until Trent comes.... He's so hot." Brooke said dreamily.

"As much as I am enjoying this talk, I would like to ask, what's wrong with your washroom?"

"Yours had better lights." Brooke yelled in an almost obvious tone.

"Yeah, that's because I added them." Crystal rolled her eyes and made her way to Corey's room. She decided just to eat his snacks. He did after all, have all the Crunchies.

She opened the door to his washroom and saw the weirdest thing ever.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. Corey had shaving cream all over his chin and Freddy had a razor.

"Shaving....." Corey threw some shaving cream at her. She picked the foam , smelt it and wiped it on Freddy.

"With whipped cream? Yeah......, Freddy, I don't think he hit that stage yet." Crystal patted him on the shoulder, but he nudged her.

"Don't tell him that........ make him feel confident..... an ego thing." Freddy whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Freddy said I did." Corey folded his arms.

"Let me take a closer look..... Oh there, I see it." Crystal lied.

"So, why are you here anyway?" Freddy asked as he cleaned off the shaving cream she wiped on him.

She went into the cabinet and grabbed a box. "For this." She opened the top and he saw more candies than he ever had collected on Halloween when he was smaller.

Corey decided he wanted Crystal to stay. He wanted a girls perspective on guys and everything. So, they stayed there eating chocolate and talking about guys and girls.

"How about dating? I found this girl that I like....."

"Aww... how cute." Crystal smiled, but got a glare from Corey and a laugh from Freddy.

"What do I do? I know she likes me...but....."

"But what? You're headed for a homerun. Good job, kiddo. I don't even think you need my help." Freddy smiled at Corey.

"No- I do, I really do......I know how to ask her out....... But, it's just, what do I do? I'm going to be a nervous wreck on that date." Corey sighed and sat on the floor.

"That date? Did you ask her out already?" Crystal inquired.

"Yes, that's why I need help. How were your first dates?"

"Okay." Freddy cocked his head.

"Great." Crystal looked up with dreamy eyes.

"What's got your sister so buzzed?" Freddy questioned Corey quietly.

"I don't know. Crystal, what was so great about it?"

"Everything. We went to the movies..... we got soaked and then we-"

"Children in the room." Freddy covered Corey's ears.

"Shut up Freddy." She threw a roll of toilet paper at his head.

"Then what happened?" Corey asked.

"Well.... I got my first kiss. It was great. Corey, when you get there, you're going to know exactly what to do." She winked at him.

"How?" Corey said exasperated.

"Because, Freddy and I are going to be right there behind you.... You just won't see us... but you'll hear us.... Literally."

"Us? He will?"

"Yes, he will." She smacked Freddy on the head.

"You will." Freddy massaged his head, "So, where you headed for this date, kid?"

"The movies..."

"Oh, man, you're headed for sleepville with those chick flicks. Don't worry, we'll be on ear pieces so we'll be screaming for you to stay awake." Freddy laughed, while Crystal glared at him.

"Not all girls like chick flicks." She defended the female race......not really, but she was sometimes touchy on the subject.

"Here we go again." Freddy shook his head, while Crystal playfully hit him on the arm.

"Well, dinner time is up. You staying, Freddy?" Corey stood up.

"Nah, I have some work to be catching up on. See ya guys. See you at school Crystal."

"Unfortunately." Crystal muttered and felt a toilet paper roll contact her head. She looked up and before he left he gave the smirk that probably made the girls melt.

Dinner proceeded and Crystal just discussed the CBS. Mrs. Matthews suggested Crystal should stand up for herself, but Crystal declined the offer currently because well, her face looked fine and she didn't want it to be smashed into pulp. If that happened, Mr. Matthews, who was a plastic surgeon, offered to help. Of course, he was joking though.

Crystal dragged herself upstairs and changed into her usual pajamas: Belly tank top and short shorts. Beside the electric guitar (Fender), was a normal guitar. Her father gave it to her. It was in different colors, hippy style. That was a nickname she had. Hippy. Listening to oldies....... Lots of oldies and having the sunglasses, headband, extreme bell bottoms, etc. Just a little phase. 'Was I really that gay?' She asked herself. She shrugged it off and went to the balcony.

She played for a while and sang to a song her mother and father made up when she was about nine or ten. She used to sing it to Corey when he was a baby.

"'Cause you gave me peace at a time of war,

healed my wounds, when they seemed bitterly sore.

I would look at you and wonder why,

How someone so little could change my life.

So, I want you to know how much I care,

And no one else could ever compare.

You made me realize I have much more,

Than all the things I wanted before."

She stopped singing, but continued playing. When she turned around, she saw Freddy at his balcony writing.

"You, Freddy Jones, can write?" Crystal said, pretending to be surprised while she received a glare from Freddy.

"Gee, I was trying to be friendly but I guess you like dominating that. Oh, nice homework there." She rolled her eyes, ready to head up inside.

"I said I was going to catch up on some work. I didn't say homework. In plus, can't people do their work outside?"

"Not in less they're intently stalking their next door neighbor, I don't think so."

"Fine. If you don't think I'm doing work, why don't you come here and see." Freddy tried to prove.

"Ha, yeah right." Crystal waved her hand in the air, in a 'I don't think so' kind of way.

"Yeah, you're probably scared of heights." Freddy scratched his head.

"I am not. Fine, I'll jump over, but only for a minute." She rested her guitar on her chair and stood on her bar, took the giant stride on Freddy's bar and jumped safely on his balcony floor, with the help of Freddy, who held out his hand for support.

He held out the papers and she nodded her head through each one, seeing as it was music sheets and lyrics. She got to the last paper and she immediately smacked him on the head, muttering "stalker", while Freddy laughed. He copied the lyrics she sang and drew her sitting on her chair with her legs extended onto the bar, guitar resting on the stretched legs with her hand strumming the strings. She also had thorns coming out of her head, signaling she was a devil.

"What? I couldn't resist." Freddy laughed, while she smirked. She took the pen out of his hand and drew Freddy, only he was skinny, wearing a bikini, and looked mighty wimpy.

"Hey! That doesn't even look like me. Look at these." He flexed his muscles and she had to admit, they were actually- real!

"I never expected you to use steroids......." Crystal shook her head while Freddy smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Well, I better head over. Anyways, I'll be the bigger man- I mean person and give it a try: What'd ya say? Truce?" She stuck her hand out with a smirk.

He eyed her carefully before hesitantly taking out his. "Truce." He shook her hand, while they both had those unsure eyes that said 'You'll-screw-this-moment-first'.

She put her foot on the bar, but it slipped and she ended up backing into Freddy.

"Smooth move frea-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Truce, remember?" She reminded him as she turned around to look at him, but succeeding on falling on him again.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked as he help her gain her balance, but she wasn't really concentrated on that. All she could hear was that annoying voice in her head: 'We have a shirtless Freddy. We have a semi-nude me on a shirtless Freddy.' 'Shut up!' She scolded that stupid conscience or voice thing to stop.

"No- um, whatever. Okay, I'll be leaving now." She took a giant step away from him and without trouble this time she stepped on the bar and balanced herself over to her balcony.

"'Night Crystal."

"Yeah, whatever." She stepped inside and just hit the sack, determined to sleep.

_'Shirtless Freddy!'_ The voice would scream and she couldn't take it anymore! She took her pillow and screamed into it. She sighed and finally drifted into her sleep, but not before asking herself: _'What's wrong with me?'_

**Heheheheh! Sorry, Haley, my friend (the obsessive one!) wanted me to use my- ahem- experience in this story. The shirtless part happened to me with her brother on a sleepover..... he is hot.....okay, sorry, you probably don't want to hear my life story here...Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Anyway, about the story, I can't promise anything for you guys....... I can be very misleading.... Then again I can be very- ( am I annoying you?)..... anyway.... Let's just say, don't jump to conclusions and stuff 'cause I might just trick you! (Actually, I can't even trick my grandparents with magic tricks..... that's kinda sad... : ( )**

**Okay, I won't stall you from reading another fanfic story you might like..... See ya!**

**SoHaPPy**


	4. Trippin' For You

**Heya Neighbor!**

**Thanks a whole lot for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chappie! It's a pretty long one!**

**Chapter 4: Trippin' For You**

Crystal paced her room back and forth, thinking about that little scene the night before. Paranoid. That explained her fully. She was becoming really paranoid. Yesterday was nothing, but there she went again, making nothing into something. Finally she stopped thinking.... Well, that's because she tripped on a sweater that was on the ground.

She sat on the floor, blowing the loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey Crys..... why are you on the floor?" Corey asked as he entered her room, sitting on her bed.

"I have a question....." She ignored his question and gave her own. With the totally uncalled for dramatic tone in her voice, Corey decided that this must be important.

"Shoot."

"Okay, if you saw, well.... Your date with a bikini top and you accidentally fell on her, but she didn't mind that much, how would you feel?" She scratched her head as she fiddled with her silver bracelet. He rolled his eyes while muttering "Crys" in a ragged voice. He thought something serious was going on and she ended up asking him a pointless question. But then again, he did put some thought into it and it looked like it could be a worse case scenario for his date/ girlfriend, Emma.

"Well... ugh... I don't think you should be asking me if this has happened to you because I would probably act the same way as you." Corey stood up and sat on her blow-up chair pretzel-style.

"So?"

"I would be mortified and embarrassed and would avoid her until I was completely mature and rid of the images at hand."

"Are you sure you're in the third grade?" She inquired. He seemed too smart for grade three.

"I'm close to skipping it."

"I see. Well, thanks, I think. Anyway, let's go downstairs." She dragged her bag, along with Corey down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen where she could see everyone rushing. Brooke wasn't there, thankfully. She was officially in the CBS. Ugh. Now, she was really done for.

"So, mom... Wow, I never called you that before.... Well anyway, uh, could I by chance have a ride?" Crystal gave a hopeful smile to Mrs. Matthews. Corey was right, they did act the same in certain situations. Even Brooke too.

"Sorry, hon. Core had this 'work thingy' and he has to come to work with me today. We're gonna be late already. Can you walk?" She put Crystal to her so-called death sentence. 'Not so fast, I ain't dying of embarrassment yet.' Crystal thought with determination.

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go Core." Mrs. Matthews kissed him on the head and they were about to leave, when Corey passed the table and whispered something to Crystal.

"So, it's Freddy?" Corey smiled and left with their stepmother.

Crystal gave a huff and walked out the door, locking it of course. She looked next door and although she knew it was very stupid, childish, and dramatic of her, she peered through one of the windows and saw Freddy hurriedly sitting down and attacking his breakfast. When she saw that, she made a run for it, determined to get through school without encountering him.

Boy, was that mission a hard one. Avoid Freddy. Well, it was easier said than done especially when all her classes matched his. She ate her lunch in lab, still afraid of the treachery plans of the CBS. This time, she really dozed off. She hadn't really gotten any sleep because of that stupid conscience of hers. It kept say 'you like him' or 'you can't avoid him' or 'shirtless Freddy' or 'you were falling for him. Really, you fell on him'. Okay, so the last one she kind of made up, but hello, the voices wouldn't go away.

So, to ward it all off this time, she screamed. "Shut up!"

Boy, did she always have to scream at the wrong time. People were looking at her as if she was crazy and it was only then she realized, she did the exact same thing yesterday. Wow, talk about de jávu.

"Ah.... Shut up all of you...... I, uh, heard the teachers were making up an, um, a plan for homework. Maybe we can all listen up?" She made up the story and everyone was silent.....and it was actually because they believed her.

She gave sigh of relief as the teacher popped in, who actually said he wasn't giving the pop quiz he was going to give to them because they were so quiet. Everyone thanked Crystal for her quick thinking.

School ended quickly and Crystal felt like she was playing Mission Impossible. She was looking out every corner, watching her every step, spying through every door, and acting really, really cautious.

She exited the last school door and looked out to see many teenagers. They were just exiting the school, waiting for the bus, or just talking while they waited for their ride.

"Oh, yeah." She said, as she couldn't find Freddy in the big bustle.

"Hey." Someone said behind her and she jumped. She turned around and saw Zack with Katie.

"What's with you today? You seem so jumpy." Katie imitated her. It looks like Zack and Katie had been following her. Crystal playfully hit Katie on the arm.

"I've just been doing a little avoiding. You know the cheerleaders; always out to get me." She partly told the truth. Hey a woman is entitled to her own privacy. 'I'd tell Katie, but not with Zack around, I won't.' Crystal thought to herself.

"Yeah, that sucks. Don't worry, Crystal. Just wait for someone else to come around and ruin their manicured nails and they'll be the next target." Zack reassured and Crystal chuckled.

"Hey Alicia has sore throat and we were wondering if you knew anyone who could... sing?" Katie asked Crystal hopefully.

"Well, I can sing, but what does that have to-"

"Thank God... I mean well, we're having these auditions in the gym after school for our band. We have back-up singers and well we need a back-up singer, for our back up singer..... does that make sense?" Katie asked, who was out of breath from talking.

"Somewhat...." Crystal looked at her with a confused expression.

Zack decided to cut in to make things clearer. "Basically Alicia is one of our back-up singers for our band called 'School of Rock'. But, however, she has sore throat and we're landing a gig somewhere at this café, plus Battle of the Bands is coming up. So, we're making auditions for our band. The person who makes it will be apart of the band if he or she wishes to. So, you in or out for the auditions?"

"Uh, maybe.... And maybe not...... I'll see....."

"Well, here's a form. Fill it out just in case. Remember auditions are on next Monday after school in the gym." Katie handed her a pink paper.

"They actually let you use the gym?" Crystal asked, while looking at the form.

"After a lot of pleading, yes. We were going to use our normal hang out, but we figure we'll get a lot of people's attention here." Zack shrugged.

"Hey, you want to come with us? We're going over to my house to study." Katie offered.

"Sure. Let me just call my mom." Crystal took out her cell phone. She found it weird to call her step mom, mom, but she was getting used to it and it didn't seem so bad.

"Hey mom.... Sure... I'm going over to a friends.... It's Katie.. I slept over at her house before...you have a party?.......Brooke's with Corey right now?...... okay...bye." Crystal clicked the end button and turned back to Katie and Zack, who were smiling at each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" Crystal questioned with a mysterious smile.

"No, nothing at all." Katie replied. "Did your mom say yes?"

"Yeah, my parents won't be home till late."

They continued walking and talking about different rock artists. Katie and Zack told Crystal that they could even jam together if she joined the band. Crystal already told them that she played electric guitar.

They arrived at the porch of Katie's house. She looked under her doormat for the key, but didn't find it there.

"They all must be inside waiting for us. I told them so many times to put the key under the mat when you unlock the door." Katie rolled her eyes.

"They? Who's they?" Crystal asked, as Katie rummaged in her bag for her key. She eventually gave up and just rang the door bell.

"Uh... Marta, Summer, Freddy, Eleni, Leonard, Michelle, Tomika, Frankie, and Billy. The others would have come, but they have a group project." Zack replied and Crystal was suddenly not liking the whole Freddy being there. 'Oh well, I'm going to have to face him someday..... I was just hoping not today.' Crystal silently grumbled to herself.

Tomika answered the door and greeted them all.

"They're here!" She yelled out to the other's who were in the den. The four of them entered the den to see some people on the couch, floor, and chairs.

"Hey all!" Crystal waved to them and they all gave their greetings to her and Zack and Katie.

Crystal sat on the floor, which was the only available seating area.

"Hey, Chris." Leonard greeted her with a handshake as well.

"Hey Lenny." She smiled to him and they both began their homework like everyone else.

An hour passed and a lot people were still doing their homework, partly because they talked most of the time. Crystal, Frankie, Eleni, Michelle, and Leonard were just playing video games since they were done their homework.

"I'm thirsty..... Crystal could you get me a drink? Pretty please?" Katie gave her the puppy eyes that wouldn't work on her, but she decided to get a drink anyway since she was thirsty.

"Sure."

"Could you get me one too?" Summer asked.

"Ditto."

"Ditto that."

"Same here."

"Okay, gee, would you like me to call for pizza too?" Crystal asked sarcastically.

"That'd be nice." Most of them replied.

"I was just joking yo-"

"Thanks so much." Summer said and Crystal trudged into the kitchen. She walked inside the kitchen and spotted the box of cokes on the side. She picked them up and saw the phone and a glass of water on the edge of the counter. She carried the box of cokes and walked to the counter and when she tripped on something. Her hand flung to the glass of water, which fell onto the floor. It shattered into pieces and also managed to leave a big gash on her arm.

"Ow, ow, ow." She turned around and sat up straight seeing the gash. She looked over to what she had tripped on and it was two pairs of legs. It was Marta and Freddy, who looked like they had been making out. His spiked up hair was messy and her pony tail was lob-sided.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Marta asked with concern, while she was retying her hair.

"Just dandy." She replied sarcastically. She was a little-okay not a little-she was really pissed off at the fact that she had tripped and gotten a gash on her arm because they were making out on the walkway. They were completely blocking the way and with the huge coke box in front of her, it was clearly hard to see what was in front of her or under her. And now, every weird possible voice that was screaming 'shirtless Freddy' was now screaming 'dead Freddy'.

Suddenly, the rest of the gang bolted into the kitchen to see the fuss.

"What happened here?" Katie asked, while getting the broom to clean up the glass.

"It was my fault. I tripped on my own foot and hit the glass." She lied. She looked at the two love birds and could tell they didn't want anyone to know.

"Okay, all of you get back to your homework. Zack, could you give me a hand?" Katie asked.

"Uh sure." Zack got a spare plastic bag from a drawer.

"Crystal, you know where my room is. Go to my washroom, there's a first aid kit there and Freddy you go help her, since I know you don't even do your homework." Katie gave out the orders.

"That's not true." Freddy said as he followed Crystal out the door.

"You don't have to come with me. I'll be fine." She reassured him with a fake smile.

"Well, I'm coming just in case." He said as he walked up the steps with her.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, obviously not wanting him with her. She would rather have Summer, Alicia, Marta, Tomika, Katie, Zack, Leonard, or any of the girls or guys except him.

They entered Katie's room, and walked into her washroom. They got the first aid kit in the cabinet and started cleaning her cut. She decided for Freddy to do it since she knew she would have only put a little alcohol if she did it herself. She was a little wimpy when it came cleaning up her cuts or scrapes.

"So, were you trying to avoid me today?" He asked as he dabbed some alcohol on her cut.

She winced, "Trying, but obviously, I wasn't trying hard enough."

"Why? Why are you avoiding me?"

"You didn't mind two weeks ago. Why do you care now?"

"Answer my question first."

"I wasn't avoiding you before." She said truthfully. "I just always hung out with the girls and Zack and Leonard and Lawrence and Billy and-Ow!" She moaned in pain.

"Sorry." He smirked.

"Hey, you did that on purpose." She smack him with her good arm and he laughed.

"And don't think that I'm still not pissed off at you because of this scrape on my arm. I don't really like the fact that I got hurt because of your little make-out fest with Marta, which is completely grossing my mind out." She gave a vomiting expression and he gave a chuckle.

"I can't help it if I'm the ladies man." He started wrapping the bandages around her arm.

"Ow. It's too tight. No, that's too loose. No-"

"Okay, how about now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Perfect. Hey, she has pain killers in there. Could you give me the bottle?"

"No, here's two pills. Now let me read the bottle." He said while reading the bottle.

"Wow, you can read too." She said with an amazed voice while he just shot her a glare and continued reading. "Okay, so you need half a pill every six hours." He looked back up at her and she had this uneasy smile.

"Okay give me the pill, I'll half it." He said giving his hand out.

"Uh, I kind of ate both of them." She twiddled with her fingers. "Oops."

"What?!?" He asked with his eyes widened.

"I said: I ate both of the pills!" She screamed at the same pitch as him and started giggling. He could already see the affects of the overdose, but as far as that, Freddy was sure that it would ware off by tomorrow around the same time or in the morning if he was lucky. For now, she was just going to act a little tipsy.

"I'm hungry. Let's get ice cream." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"Uh, maybe you should rest?" He suggested, with an uneasy smile.

"No way! I'm not even tired yet. It's like five o'clock! Who would be tired at this time? Unless you're on another part of the earth and there is time difference, I don't think anyone is sleeping right now! Let's go to the others!" She raced down the stairs. She walked into the den with a big smile, beaming eyes, and a look that really made people wonder if that was her evil twin or not. Freddy walked in with an uneasy smile, knowing that Katie would probably be yelling at him for not watching over her that well.

"Uh, Freddy, what did you do to her?" Frankie asked as he saw her dancing to the 'Thriller song by Michael Jackson' on MTV.

"Okay, Jones, let it out or I will yell at you louder because I know you did something wrong. What did you do to her?" Katie walked over behind him with her hands folded over her chest with Zack walking over to him as well, with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Katie!" Crystal went over and hugged her. "It's been such a long time since we last saw each other!" She swung her arm around Katie's shoulder and everyone looked at Freddy for an explanation.

"She took two pain killers." He sighed.

"Two pills! I told you to help her, not kill her!" Katie looked at the poor girl.

"Don't worry Katie! I'm fine. I'm just a little tipsy, that's all. Oh, you know what? Why don't you cut my hair? You've always been asking to do it, s why don't you do it? And you can dye it an ebony black with red streaks too!" She started jumping up and down and everyone was surprised to see Katie jumping up and down too.

"What? I've been dying to do her hair." Katie said, in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"I want to see this." Michelle stood up and walked over to them.

"Me too. I can't wait to see her face when she snaps back. This is gonna be great." Frankie and Leonard high-fived each other.

"Guys, don't you think we're just taking advantage of her. She's acting drunk." Summer reasoned with them but they just looked at her with a shut-up look.

"I think she's right too. I mean, what if she like totally freaks out. What are we going to do?" Eleni asked them and then they really thought about it.

"We'll just blame it on Freddy." Tomika said out of no where.

"That works." Zack shrugged, but Freddy smacked him on the head.

"Well, you did give her the pills, bro." Zack massaged his head and Freddy gave Marta a little glare for not speaking up for him, but Marta she didn't know what to do.

"Wait, if we're doing this, I want to help too!" Billy told them all.

"Okay, let's go already! I'm tired of the talk already." Crystal started tugging on Katie.

"Yeah, let's go!" They all went up the stairs to the big washroom, which was at the middle on the hall. Everyone sat themselves in a respectable spot and the girls plus Billy, began to work.

They dyed her whole head of hair a dark, raven black and began to work. After they shampooed her head, they began to cut her hair and the overwhelming stench of the dye still stayed the room, so the people who were just watching left the washroom and started to play video games. By then, her hair was layered and was above her shoulders. She had bangs that were parted from the side and she looked 'rockin', which was a compliment Eleni gave. Her hair was flicked out at the ends, which Billy did and it actually gave her a good look. They all decided against the red streaks, not knowing if she'd like them or not.

She looked into the giant mirror in the washroom and gaped, as she touched her hair.

"I look rad! Wow!" She stood up and went closer to the mirror. "Thanks!" She hugged all of them. "How do you think I look?"

"I think you look awesome." Marta commented.

"Totally." Alicia agreed, as everyone gave out there comments, but now they all seemed uneasy at what they did. Summer was thinking of what would happen tomorrow. Would she freak? Would she like it? Would she faint? All of the questions would be answered tomorrow but for now they just had to be happy for her.

They all raced downstairs and showed the rest of gang. They were all phased by it, but they had to say she looked good.

"Heya neighbor!" She slung her arm around Freddy and another around Katie.

"Lookin' good Matthews." Freddy commented.

"Thanks! Where's the ice cream?" She started looking around the den for ice cream. They had to shut her up about ice cream. That's all she wanted and asked for.

"Uh, on the newspaper it said there was a deadly virus hidden in the dairy products by ice cream factories around the world....." Leonard quickly made something up.

"Yeah, it's killer. It can get you sick for weeks and we wouldn't want that for you." Eleni patted her on the back.

"I guess you're right. Anywho, I think I should get home. Corey is awaiting entertainment and I shall entertain! " She stuck her hand in the air. She picked up her bag and grabed her cell phone.

"Oh my gosh, I left him all alone with Brookie! What if she has already cooked him?! Sorry, gang, but I must leave at once!" She walked to the door, but the rest followed and Summer stopped her.

"Not so fast. What will her parents think when she comes home tipsy and all? They will come to Katie and she will be held responsible!" Summer raised her hands up.

"Don't worry Summy Wummy. My parents won't be home till late. My step mom has this office party already and she brought step daddy along. When they get home they are most likely to sleep! Now let me go, Brooke is going to fry Corey!" Crystal whined.

"Okay, but Freddy is coming with you. Freddy, follow her inside her house and make sure she stays in her room. Her sister is most likely to tell on her about her being drunk or something." Summer glared at Freddy and he rolled his eyes, while going to get his back. He came back and he left with Crystal.

While they were walking to her place, Crystal started dancing.

"Freddy, you know, I've been really mean to you, haven't I?"

"Uh well.." And then he smirked, deciding that whatever she had to say was good for blackmail, "Yes you have."

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't been exactly in a great mood with the move in all. I miss my the few friends I had and stuff, but you guys are great. I haven't had friends like this in a while. Anywho, what we gonna do with Corey's date? It's on Saturday."

'Whoa, what a mood swing.' Freddy thought they began talking a lot as they journeyed there way to her house. They talked about him and Marta, Corey, Brooke, Katie and Zack, and a lot of things, even ice cream.

"Okay, well you better get to your room."

"But what if Corey is being tortured by Brooke?" She asked with a small, cute pout.

"It's a trap, that's what she wants you to think, but if you stay in your room all day than she will be defeated?... I mean she will be defeated." He started to speak more confidently so he believed her.

"Good thinking." It was only then he realized how stupid she was with these pain killers, but he found it to be really funny.

"Here, I'll escort you." He said as they walked up to the door. She took her key out and unlocked the door.

He walked up the steps with her, until she started tripping profusely from getting a little woozy, so he picked her up and carried her to her room, which she pointed out to him. He could hear snippets of her talking to him. Something about, 'the voices just wouldn't stop, they just kept saying' or '...less Freddy' or 'it was ridiculous'. But, however and thankfully for her sake, her talking was muffled by her continuous giggles of what she was talking about.

He laid her on the bed and as if by magic, she was already asleep. Smiling, he shook his head, and left her to her dreams and silently hoping she'd be okay by tomorrow and thinking just how hard would the contact of her fist in his face would be.

**_Read!:_**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated! My bro got jaw surgery and everyone was banned from the computer! Sucks, I know, but what ya gonna do? Anyway, again, thanks for the reviews my friends! Hope you like my story!**

**SoHaPPy**


	5. Act A Fool

**Heya Neighbor**

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 5: Act A Fool?**

**It seems as though Freddy wasn't so lucky. Why? Crystal was still in the same shape until about 11:00- 12:00, meaning she actually went to school in her 'high' state and snapped out of it in school too. What happened? Will she forget everything once she finally snaps back from her little vacation? You'll see what happens. Well, this is how it goes.........**

**Crystal's POV**

I finally woke up. I seemed to have slept really early and awoke very a little later than usual. I still had that same craving for ice cream, but overcame that sudden urge because of what Lenny and Eleni said. Hey that rhymes! Lenny and Eleni.

I stood up and walked over to my closet but only succeeding on falling on my face. "Owy." I rubbed my forehead which probably looked really red. I looked at my attire to still see my school apparel. "Yucky." I scrunched my face, which only made me look like I had the worst hangover. My hair was a little messy, which was now notably short, one sleeve was folded up and the other was hanging loosely, some of the buttons on my shirt were undone, and some of my skirt was tucked in my underwear. I looked like a mess and maybe even the Sasquatch's wife.

I skipped to my closet and yeah you guessed it, I smacked my head onto the closet as well. I opened it and that's when I found the perfect plaid thingy to wear for school, since the school just loved plaid.

"Hehehhe," I giggled as I pulled out the plaid bell bottoms that had a studded belt and several chains on it that I reattached. I slipped it on and removed the skirt, which gave me a wedgie. I roughly pulled my underwear down a bit and then looked into the mirror. I fished out another white blouse and pulled out a tie and dumped yesterdays clothes into the laundry basket. I slipped on a black tank top under and then put the white blouse and tie on. I grabbed a blazer, which I still had yet to where and pulled it on. I let the white sleeve stick out of my jacket sleeve and struck a pose in front of the mirror. I put on my dress shoes and raced downstairs.

I saw Corey and mother leaving, so I quickly chased the before they left, just to say goodbye.

"Wait......." I stopped them.

"What?" Mom asked with a smile.

I kissed them both on the cheek and waved goodbye. Mom just smiled widely at me and Corey had the most stunned face ever, but I just shrugged.

"Okay, what does she have? Cancer? Diabetes? C'mon you can tell me. " Corey asked mom, as they both entered the vehicle.

"Whatever it is, I want it to stay." She said right before taking off and then they were gone.

I raced to get my school bag and then I waltzed out the front door. I locked the door and walked to school calmly. I saw Freddy up in front at the street light with Marta, but I decided to not interrupt them as Freddy started giving her kisses. I squirmed and gave a barfing noise, but then I really had to cough, so it probably sounded really nasty. The walk to school was quite eventful. I found two butterflies, chased them, almost got hit by a car because I wanted to pet a dog and then I tripped about two times in the process. People these days! Riding there fancy cars! Like who drives cars? That is so last year! Walking is the new thing! Like, did those people ever hear of pollution? I rolled my eyes at my obvious good point. (A/N: More like obvious bimbo point! Sorry, continue with the story!)

The bell must have already run because the school halls were empty. I started skipping, but quickly stopped because the eerie echoing started to creep me out. I finally walked into my first class to see my teacher at mid-discussion.

"Why Ms. Matthews, I'm so glad you finally decided to join us." The teacher gestured to a seat for her. "Please take a seat and a detention slip. You know, I kind of expected your sister to do this since she has been late a lot, but you, never. If you continue this, we'll have a talk with your parents."

"That doesn't make sense though." I started scratching.

"And what are you referring to?"

"You just said you were glad to see me, but you gave me a detention." I pouted. Mr. Woods was not really being fair.

"Stop playing games here, Ms. Matthews, but to remind you, it was sarcasm." Some people started snickering and I didn't see what there was to laugh at.

"Okay, well you never gave a talk with my parents regarding Brooke, then again, I did see her smirk at you and give a wink, and you gave one to her too. What was up with that? Can you say freaky? 'Cuz I sure can!" I said, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. People started laughing and I was going to wave to Katie or Summer but they were busy giving the evil, glaring eyes to Freddy, who was hitting his head repeatedly on the desk. Brooke, who was also in the class, looked like a red cherry. Maybe she was flattered for me actually talking about her in conversation.

"Do you want three detentions Crystal? Well, you know what, I'm not even going to wait for a response because I'm giving you three anyway." He said, starting to get red. He was like a cherry, which look kind of funny.

"Well, if you weren't going to let me answer, why'd you ask in the first place?"

"You're running a fine line."

"Was that a compliment? When I was four, I always thought that was a compliment and my real mom said it wasn't, but I didn't believe her..... but since I can literally see steam blowing out of your ears, I think she was right."

"Take your seat." He said through gritted teeth. I sat down and then he walked up to my desk. "Since, I seemed to have all lost the detention slips to Mr. Jones, I'll just pretend this never happened. I hope you get your act together during class, and during all of your other classes. That goes for all you too..... Now where was I....." He looked like an angry, mad man, but he was angry and mad, so I guess that suited him then.

Class finally finished and I had a pep talk with Mr. Woods on whatever he was cackling about. Anyway, he said something like the stress has gotten to me and that there was no need for me to do today's work because I basically did it in the other assignment.

I walked out of the classroom and felt someone or some people grabbing both my arms and dragging me.

"Owy!" I turned and saw that it was Katie, Summer, with Zack and Freddy leading the way. They put me against a corner and then gave me an incomprehensible look. No, cross that out, it was the look that said 'you know' but then you were like 'I dunno'.

"Freddy, look what you did!"

"She ate the pills! It's not my fault!" And then they all started talking all at once, so it was all inaudible. I scratched my head and did my Mission Impossible move and left. It was so surprising to see that my obvious move was so unobvious to them. 'Maybe, I'm just good!' I thought to myself and then 'PACK!' Someone open their locker and it smacked my face. I guess my luck just ran out.

**3rd Person POV- ( I thought I should have given you a little outlook on what Crystal think in her wacky state. Anyway, let's do the 3rd person.)**

'I guess my luck just ran out.'

Whatever! She may have gotten a smack on the face, but it was well worth it from getting to see the piece of hotness that did it to her.

"Oh sorry! Here let me help you." The young, handsome man held out his hand and that young, handsome man just happened to be David Cleer, one of the hottest guys at school. Well, she may have been high off her ass from painkillers and had gotten smacked to the head couple times (including this time), but she sure knew that this fellow was piece of fine hotness.

"Ah, that's okay Mr. Dude." Okay, so maybe it didn't register to her brain yet that this guy was David Roe, but she would soon find out anyway! She took his hand and helped her up.

"Uh, you're Crystal Matthews, right?" He asked and she was almost about to faint. She forgot his name, but he knew her. He knew her, her knew her, he knew her! This had to be written right now and posted into history. She looked down onto her bag that had her name written on it with flaming letters.

"Well, it says here." She slung the back over her shoulder. He chuckled and ran his fingers through some of her hair. Wait- what? He ran his fingers through her hair? What the fu-

"I've noticed you cut your hair. Looks cute." He smiled and she almost died. It was the kind of smile Freddy did to other girls and made them melt except her, but of course, it was a David smile that made girls like her melt.

"Thanks." She squeaked out and she knew she sounded like a mouse. She was nervous and it seemed maybe she was actually being like her old self except for the lingering ice cream and Austin Powers thoughts. "Would you like to shag- I mean eat lunch with me?" She asked and wanted to burst out laughing about what she had just said. Shag? Damn those Austin Power thoughts but he started laughing too.

"Sure. I'd love that. I've noticed you eat lunch in the lab. We'll eat there..... Anyway, I gotta jet. I'll see you later." But before later he paused and took her hand and kissed it, "Ms. Matthews."

"Bye. Mr. Dude?" With her free hand, she fiddled with her hair.

"It's David Cleer." He laughed.

"I'll remember that...." She smiled as he walked away. "Yes!" She screamed and started doing the 'Thriller' dance by Michael Jackson she learned yesterday from watching it on one of the many MTV reruns. "I'm good! Where's the ice cream?" Boy, did she have a short memory span. Let's just hope she won't forget about that lunch......but something says she won't (The author says she won't, that's who!)

Meanwhile, a group of people were in awe at what just happened.

"She totally has to hang with us!" Some cheerleaders said as they walked away, but the rest of the others still stayed there.

"Maybe those painkillers were a good thing. I have a feeling she would have walked away or trash talked him even though he was cute." Katie said, but Zack glared at her.

"Not as cute as you." She pecked him on the lips.

"She can't do that! She'll make a fool out of herself! I have to stop her!" Freddy said with his hand to his chin.

"Let her be happy. She's been here for a short time, but I know Crystal. Regardless if she had the painkillers, she would have ruined this relationship with David. She would have either done what Katie said, which is trash talking, or she would have made a fool of herself already to begin with. These painkillers are giving her a confidence boost. We just need her to stay away from the CBS." Summer reasoned with Freddy, who just softened and kissed Marta, who was beside him on the lips. They had already announced it to the gang, but everyone else didn't know. A lot of girls would be disappointed though.

"She's right. If the cheerleaders come to her, I'm afraid she might actually join them." Marta eyes widened while she said it.

"She'll be fine. I'm her lab partner, I'll come a little early just to check on her." Zack said and then the bell rang. They all went there separate ways, but each still were worried about the poor girl, even the rest of the gang who weren't there to witness the scene.

As Freddy was daydreaming in his class, he just couldn't get that conversation out of his head, not the one with David and Crystal, but the one he had with Corey. He remembered it clearly. It was the day he was helping Corey to be suave around girls. They just entered the washroom and Freddy was just bringing a can of whipped cream. The closed the door and Freddy began his lecture on girls, while stuffing his face with some of the cream.

_"Uh, Freddy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Could you do me a small favor?" Corey asked and did those kiddy-puppy eyes that just screamed 'cute, but deceiving!'_

_"Uh, sure, anything dude." He answered uneasily._

_"Well, I know you don't really connect with my sister well, but I think I can trust you....."_

_"Of course, you can always trust me. Wait, I see where this is going....... Corey, I can't date Crystal, we live in completely different worlds-"_

_"No!" Corey immediately shouted and threw a toilet paper roll at him for his dumbness. "I would definitely not ask you to do that. I mean gee, I care about her, I'm not going to torture-" Suddenly, Corey stopped what he was going to say about Freddy once he saw Freddy giving him a glare that said 'say-it!-I-dare-you!'_

_"Ahem. What I mean to say is that, Crystal is not like any girl."_

_"Well, that doesn't take a genius to know. She's clumsy, really not smooth, speaking of which she is the cheerleader's next target and doesn't even stand up for herself. Gee, what guy would- never mind." Freddy immediately stopped talking when he looked at Corey, who was giving a fierce look at him._

_"Anyways, all I want you to do is to make sure Crystal is safe....... From guys."_

_"Well, Corey, she's going to go out with someone sooner or later. Wait is she a lesbian?"_

_"NO! I don't mean it like that. I mean perverted guys that are trying to 'do stuff' to her. She's never been the best with relationships and when it comes to self-defense, she's always been a little weak, especially after what happened....."_

_"Wait, what happened?"_

_"Uh, well you see, Crystal's last boyfriend only cared about one thing, if you know what I mean." Corey raised eye brows._

_"Well did she?" Freddy asked, suddenly really interested._

_"Thank god, no!...... but after that he broke up with her when she said no... and ever since that she looks a guys in a new light, well actually, a new darkness. But I was happy when they were through." Corey sighed with relief._

_"That's why she hasn't been attracted to my good looks. Are you sure she's not, well, 'walking on the other side of the road'?" Freddy asked and Corey just smacked him._

_"What are you guys doing?" Crystal opened the door to see them. They were both startled and thought she had caught them._

_"Shaving....." Corey threw some shaving cream at her. She picked the foam , smelt it and wiped it on Freddy._

_"With whipped cream? Yeah......, Freddy, I don't think he hit that stage yet." Crystal patted him on the shoulder and then it all continued._

Besides the humorous lesbian comments, Freddy still remembered how serious Corey looked when he told him to 'protect' Crystal and even though he didn't really want to, he was going to do it. For Corey. Why did she have to eat those pills?

He looked at Crystal who was playing 'airplane' with her pencil. Her attention span right now was the size of a pin point. He chuckled at there talk yesterday. He wondered what was so good about ice cream and how she could talk so much about it. Suddenly, Freddy had a note appear on his desk. He opened it up and read it.

**_Freddy-_**

**_I can't take it anymore! I don't know why, but that jock David is really not for Crystal and if she was really herself, she would even know that! Tomika, Marta, Summer, Frankie, Leonard, Katie and me are going to watch the whole lunch and if anything goes bad, we're going to kick that guys ass! Anyway, you coming?.... just nod your head or something if your coming because Ms. Jenkins is getting suspicious even though she is just sitting in her chair doing nothing._**

**_-Zack_**

Freddy looked over to Zack and nodded his head. Hell yeah! Of course he was going to watch. But, however, he was actually looking to see this for entertainment purposes to. Once he saw Crystal playing with her pencil and having fun, he knew that this was going to be funny.

Lunch approached quickly and Crystal was still a little clueless of everything around her. She joined choir and was a pinch close to joining the cheerleading squad. If it weren't for Michelle who was there, she would have been in the CBS. Thankfully, the teachers didn't notice her pants and actually thought it was part of the uniform, except for the chains, but they didn't bother saying anything. Also, sadly enough, she became more of a target in the eyes of the students. She suddenly had more bullies than before and was called multiple things that rather not be said. But, however, in her state, she didn't really care, which was a good thing.

She entered the lab and laid her bag on the seat Zack used for lab. She opened her bag and found some strawberries inside.

"No ice cream." She sighed.

"Hey stranger." Someone said behind her. She turned around and saw David.

"I'm no stranger." She said confused and their little lunch began. Minutes passed and David actually seemed really articulate and intelligent for a jock.

Freddy, Tomika, Marta, Summer, Frankie, Leonard, Katie and Zack were out watching from the door, trying to squeeze their head together to see. Marta, Summer and Katie were keeping look out and Tomika would have done that to, but she just didn't want to miss a moment of it.

"What does that fool think he doin'?" Tomika asked to no one in particular.

"What ever he's doin, it's workin'." Leonard sighed.

"If he touches her, I'm going in." Frankie started giving the evil eye out.

"I'm with ya, Tough Guy." Freddy agreed.

"What is he doing? I invented that move. Didn't I Katie?" Zack asked.

"Uh, yeah hun." Katie said uneasily, while talking back to Summer.

"Oh my god! He's goin' in for the touch!" Tomika exclaimed. At this, everyone jammed their head onto the window of the door to get a better look. They all had to hold Freddy and Frankie back, but then once they saw the scene, they suddenly became.....surprised.

It wasn't the fact that he tried to cope a feel on her, but the fact that she punched him in the face, kneed him where it hurts, pushed him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. They then heard her yelling at him.

"What are you trying to do? I thought were going to play Tic Tac Toe, not Tic Tac Touch. You know what, your last name doesn't even suit my first name. Crystal Cleer? That sound like that phrase. Now leave, ore I will do my Austin Powers judo chop!" David looked at her with wide eyes and immediately ran to the door.

The rest of the group saw him coming and immediately went off the door and started acting casual: Leaning on the lockers, pretending to walk down the hall, and just talking. When David stalked out the room and was no where in sight, they ran into the lab, but they couldn't find Crystal.....

"Well.... That's strange." Katie said as they entered the classroom.

"Oh my god!" Summer put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Freddy asked. She pointed to the where Zack and Crystal sat for lab and saw Crystal on the floor. They all ran to her. The sudden outburst probably put a number on her and collapsed.

"What are we going to do?" Zack questioned, as he and Freddy lifted her up.

"I have no idea, but I think this might have to do with us cutting class." Freddy raised his eye brows, but then smirked.

"No way! I cannot afford to miss a class." Summer whined, but as Zack hoisted Crystal on his back, she felt bad for her helpless friend.

"Well, it won't take us all to do it. I'm willing to miss class..." Freddy said.

"Freddy, you're always willing to miss class." Tomika stated. "But anyway, I'm comin'."

"Well, I'm coming." Katie said finally.

"I guess I will too." Summer sighed.

"I'm in." Marta said.

"I'm in too." Leonard replied.

"I can't. If I miss another class, my mom's going to kill me." Frankie scratched his head.

"No problem, we have more than enough people." Zack laid Crystal on their lab table.

"So, how we going to do this?" Leonard asked.

"What do you mean?" Freddy furrowed his brow.

"I mean, how are we going to get her out without letting anyone see us?" Leonard explained.

"It's lunch time. All the teachers are inside, having there lunch, I don't think they'll see us." Katie said.

"Well, we could prop her arms over our shoulders and pretend she is hurt. We'll take the route to the nurses, but go to the exit. No one ever goes there anyway." Summer gave her idea.

"Okay, let's do it." Tomika walked to Crystal. Zack and Freddy propped Crystal's arms on their shoulders while Marta carried her bag.

**Read!:**

**The next chapter should come on shortly! Anyway, I have to get off the computer, but I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews y'all! You guys rock! (gives a hug to all of you and random people)..... yeah, I'm a weird one..... even my parents say that, but in the most loving way possible!!!!!!! Anywho, thanks again!**

**Much luv from,**

**SoHaPPy**


	6. Finding Out

**Heya Neighbor!**

**_I just want to thank all of you reviewers! You guys rock! And to you people who keep telling me it's a Mary-sue and to try a better story line, please stop trying to change my story or to make it the way you want it to be. If you want to change it so much, make up your own story. Fan fiction is a place where you can express your own ideas, not what one person wants you to write. At first, I felt forced to write this, but after I decided to post this story up and it has grown on me! Again, thanks to all you reviewers!_**

**Chapter 6: Finding Out**

They stuck with the game plan and luckily, they made it out of the school with a couple of people short. Tomika and Leonard took the fall for the gang, but all was good. Zack and Freddy took turns carrying Crystal, who surprisingly was not a petite lady. She looked pretty skinny, so they wondered where all that weight was coming from. Finally they realized the bunch of chains, studded belt, cell phone, and pager that was on her pants. They stuffed all that into her bag and the journey became a whole lot easier.

They finally reached her house, where Summer dug into Crystal's bag to find the key. They unlocked the door and went upstairs and entered her room, laying her softly onto her bed. Well, if you call Freddy dumping her roughly on the bed.

"Freddy!" Everyone yelled in unison, except for well, Freddy.

"Okay, okay. No need to bite my neck off." He adjusted her legs into the center of the bed more and reached up and put her blanket over her.

"Summer, stop cleaning her room!" Katie hissed at Summer, who was already rearranging Crystal's clothes and CD's.

"I'm sorry. It's just she's been here for only 2-3 weeks and this place looks like a hurricane went through it." Summer gently lay a piece of clothing into a drawer.

"Yeah, whatever, this is nothing compared to Freddy's." Marta said.

"And how exactly would you know?" Zack asked, with a smirk on his face but Katie immediately took it off his face by smacking him ion the head. "Ow." He moaned.

"Hmmm....." Crystal moaned in her sleep. "Lucky charms......" They all started cracking up, but the girls even more. There was something about Crystal and lucky charms they never got. She mumbled it when some people were awake at the girls' sleepover and it was like the only thing she ate at the sleepover. She ate a lot of it.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs." They all walked towards the door when they heard Crystal again.

"White Stripe's need bass...." They actually agreed on that one and it looked like Crystal was beginning to be her old self......maybe....maybe not.

While waiting for her to awake from the slumber, they rest of the gang offered themselves to the television and the snacks of the Matthew's.

"You think you'll miss the pain killer high Crystal?" Marta asked the gang.

"I already miss her old self." Summer sighed.

"What could you possibly miss? The excessive amount of times she stumbled over her own feet, the countless smacks to her head, the many times she stuttered on her words, or the-"

"Shut up Freddy." Katie smacked him the arm.

"We mean, the sarcastic, witty, little clumsy-" Marta was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Little clumsy? Try really clumsy!" Freddy corrected them.

"Fine, how about the girl that could easily kick your ass?" Zack questioned and the girls started cracking up.

"I think-" Freddy was going to speak, but then it was Marta's turn to cut Freddy off.

"that's what we all miss.... It's so nice of you to agree Freddy." Marta kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, when you do that, maybe I'll reconsider on what I was about to say." Freddy proceeded to press his lips against Marta's and then a full out make-out round of theirs was on.

"Ew, guys! We're like, here!" Summer yelled at them as she turned on the TM.

"Holy crap. She has like every channel in the world. Where's the WB?" Summer started scanning through the channels until she hit it. The rest of them were snacking off on junk food and what not for about an hour or two.

Unknown to them, someone got off her sleep spell a little early. Crystal gently lifted the covers off of body and cradled her head in her hands.

"Ouch...What happened to me?" She started to massage her forehead, but it was no use. She groggily looked at her clock, but the numbers looked a little unfocussed since she just woke up. Finally she rubbed her eyes furiously and saw the time. It was 2:30 p.m.

"Did I miss school?....and, what the fuck happened to my hair?" Suddenly her headache was gone and she ran into her washroom. She gazed into the mirror and surprisingly, she didn't scream.

"Wow..... I look....great." She smiled and while turning herself around while looking into the mirror. "I have to thank whoever did this........did I get drunk or something?" She started thinking and that's when a strip of events started playing in her head. She remember, tripping over a pair of legs, getting a gash, Freddy helping her, and then popping some pills into her mouth- "Oh, no..... that's not possible...uh, well, if I can't remember it, I guess it never happened..... in plus, it wouldn't help looking if I got a tattoo."

She quickly undid her pants and looked to her back, but there was nothing. "Damn...... what day is it today?" She exited the bathroom and entered her room again, but looked at it strangely.

"Woah, did I go on a clean up fest or what!" Her room looked a bit neater thanks to Summer, but nothing big......well, actually according to Crystal it was something big.

She quickly changed out of her school clothes and into her pajamas. She took some baggy, plaid pants, and a black tank-top. She slipped on her fluffy black slippers and combed her hair, which flicked out at to her side. "Cool." She uncovered her bandages to reveal dried up blood and a small opening. She winced as she touched it and made a mental note to yell at Marta and Freddy later about the Problems, Troubles and Faults of Making Out.

Much to her disliking, she applied some alcohol to her cut to clean it up and rinsed it with water. She wrapped it with more bandages and actually did a pretty good job. She smiled at the mirror and looked at her digital calendar.

"Wednesday?" 'Wow, well I had a pretty short time at Katie's. I must have dozed off really bad after those pain killers.' She thought to herself. Boy, was she wrong. School would be a big pain for tomorrow, not that she realized that now.

She went down the steps and decided to get some ice cream. She suddenly really had this big urge for it, although she never really ate it. 'How strange....' She thought again. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, when she heard the TV on. 'Weird, everyone is supposed to be gone today. Today's Wednesday. Corey's with mom, dad has a big surgery planned today and Brooke's at a cheerleading initiation.' And then she heard laughter.

'Stay calm Crystal. You're hearing things, but the TV is on.........okay, uh, you know what.... You're going to march up to the intruder and tell them to get their ass out of your property or else you'll kick their ass to a bloody pulp.....or you can run.... That works too.' She thought hard about it and decided on the first one. Whoever it was, she couldn't just let them stay in her house and use the-

"Oh no, stupid bitch is watching satellite. Now it's on." She muttered quietly to herself. She silently dug into the far end drawer which contained a switch blade.

She crawled, yes she crawled, over behind the couch and peeked up from the top and looked down. She saw Marta and Freddy making out and that's when she fumed. She stuffed the switchblade under the couch, planning to get it later. She saw Summer look at them in disgust and Zack and Katie making vomiting faces, while watching whatever the hell foreign flick it was.

'Hey, I sit on that couch!' And as if reading her mind, Summer decided to speak about it.

"Ay, Crystal sits and lies down on that couch. I think you're ruining it for her." Summer pointed out, with Zack and Katie agreeing through eating cookies.

"What she doesn't see, won't hurt her." Freddy stated, while continuing to kiss Marta's neck while she giggled.

"But what she does see, can blind her and why heya neighbor! Yes, you can make-out on my couch with your rabies infected mouth." Crystal said out of no where and everyone stared up at her with a confused look, deciding whether it was the real Crystal or if it was the high Crystal.

"Is this a staring contest? Because I'll tell you now: I lose really badly on those. My eyes start to water then I blink, then I look like I've been crying and then the kids start making fun of me an-"

"Oh it is you!" Summer hugged her in a caring embrace. How could they all tell? She wouldn't shut up. At least when she was high, she didn't bother talking much, but use actions. After all, actions speak louder then words, she would say.

"Welcome back." Zack waved at her but Crystal looked at them weirdly.

"Was I knocked out for that long? Did I miss school because of the whole Freddy and Marta scam?"

"Freddy and Marta scam?"

"Didn't Freddy and Marta tell you that I tripped on them while they were, ahem?" Crystal asked, completely clueless.

"I thought you guys said you just hooked up today......" Katie, Summer, Zack looked at them with a 'you better explain now' look to Marta and Freddy.

"Oh..... sorry... I just figured you already, um yeah, told them since you were going out full throttle on my couch." Crystal stuttered, while twiddling her hair in her fingers.

Marta decided to cut through the silence. "Well, do you like your hair?"

"Oh yeah, I loved it.... well, I was a little freaked and stuff, but I like it.... who did it?"

"Us girls and Billy..... but Katie and Billy most of it." Summer answered.

"Thanks.... So back to my question...was I knocked out for the whole time?" Suddenly, the phone rung and Crystal picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alright missy. You mess around with my babe, Dave, and you mess with me..... dragging him to a date and bringing your guy friends to beat him up! You sissy ass hoe."

"Um, I think you have the wrong number." Crystal said very much perplexed.

"Really? Is this Crystal Matthews?" The girl said slightly scared now.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then I don't take back what I said. Meet me outside the school right after school and we'll see who's the tough girl." The girl hung up after that, so Crystal never got a word in. She put the phone down and looked at everyone.

"Um, I think that was Dave Cleer's girlfriend..... she was yelling and babbling about wanting to take me on after school...I think she's sick or got the wrong name or something if she thinks I'll ever date that guy." She scratched her head and Summer started to laugh nervously along with Katie. Zack started to look to the side and scratching his head. Marta put her hands on her lap and her eyes started wondering around the room and Freddy was just, well he was just being Freddy. Since she saw Freddy wasn't doing anything, she decided to ask him. She was going to get the answer out of him the only way she knew. She made her way around the couch, pulled Freddy by the collar.

"Tell me what happened or I'll smash or face to bits." When she said that, everyone actually believed her. After seeing David Cleer run like a baby, they weren't so sure she was joking.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He snapped out of her grasp and started making a protective area around himself, and making an X with his arms around his legs and 'stick.'

"Woah, Freddy, I give you threats like that all the time.... What's the big deal now? What happened?" Everyone started to feel sorry for the naïve girl.... She had no idea what was going on.

Freddy began to tell the story of yesterday's and today's events, with everyone else adding other things. Even he began to feel sorry for her as her face fell and look like she was going to cry. She was sure now that she had more enemies than before. Katie draped her arm around her in a comforting hug.

"Well..... I guess, I have nothing to do, but to either beat her up which I'm not going to do, or back out and tell her I'm not going to fight, which is what I'm going to do." Crystal sighed and everyone looked at her a weird expression.

"What? You're not mad!? 'Cause if your not mad, I think you're going mad!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Calm down.....yeah, I am, but I like brought it on myself with the pills..... and you do realize that what you said didn't even make sense, right?" Crystal stretched her arms.

"Yes, I'm completely aware of that but!, it was our fault... if we were never there than this would have never happened." Freddy was surprised at himself for trying to deny her faults when he would have gladly let her put the blame on herself before. In fact, everyone was too.

"Yeah, but if you guys were never there, I wouldn't have gotten this cool do." She smiled at Katie, "I wouldn't have stood up for myself," She smirked at Summer, "I wouldn't have done crazy things like join choir," she laughed at Zack's way, "I wouldn't have made a difference and gave about all my pocket money in the homeless organization," she patted Marta on the head, "And I guess, I wouldn't have spoken to you, apologized, and have a few laughs with you." She looked at Freddy with a smile, who returned one. "Remember dude, everything happens for a reason...with some ups and downs... this time there just happened to be a lot of downs which I would not like to mention till tomorrow..... but anyway, I'm okay....although, there is a favor I ask of you."

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Could you stop making out on my couch?" She asked and everyone laughed.

"I think we can arrange something." Freddy chuckled and she playfully punched him in the arm. That whole day they stayed at her house and later on after school everyone came by her house to see her. Eleni hugged her so tight she thought her lungs would explode. She kept saying how much she missed her and who could mind that. Crystal was really flattered. She was actually pretty over-excited when Eleni and Lenny brought her a small little box of ice cream.

Everyone had already left and it was just Freddy and Crystal, who were just talking about their probably favorite topic at the moment, Corey.

"Walkie talkies?" She asked him while stuffing her face into the ice cream.

"Sure and could you not stuff your face like that?" He gave a disgusted look.

"I don't know why, but I have this strange craving for ice cream, which is totally weird because I don't rally eat it much." She used his sleeve to wipe the ice cream off her face.

"Ew! Gross!" He squirmed and she laughed. She had a good time with Freddy that night. It wasn't very productive or anything and it wasn't even good time fun. It was pointless fun time, nothing special.

When she went to sleep that night, she just prayed, prayed that everything would be okay..... after all, she only joined choir.......

**_Thanks for the reviews dudes and I hoped you like the chappie!_**

**_So HaPPy_**


	7. Downhill

**_Heya Neighbor!_**

**_Thanks you guys for reviewing again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Chapter 7: Downhill_**

Thursday came and everything went downhill for Crystal. She got teased five times more and the CBS became more mean, even her sister. That was weird since they wanted to accept her in the group, but Crystal guessed it was because they found out about everyone taunting, mocking, and laughing at her and the fact that David Cleer's girlfriend was just stepping to the cheerleading squad didn't help Crystal at all.

She had even gotten in a fight with Freddy that morning, when they were walking to school. 'God, it's like he's my friend one day and my enemy the next. What a loser!' she thought to herself. He was saying how she was being a baby and should defend herself, but she wasn't going to let them get to her.

Freddy may be right, but she knew what he was thinking and that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to handle things her way and her way only. She told them to stop and if they didn't, she wasn't going to tell someone to stop it for her and sure as hell wasn't going to punch them like Freddy wanted her to.

"I've never been so insulted in my life." She sulked and Zack patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. This will all blow over. I got your back anyway….. and I'm sure all your friends do too." He started to turn the temperature up. Lab was the best class for her. Zack was a great friend and she was glad he was her partner. They always had these great conversations. He was like her mentor or her savior….. hmmm, actually he was like a girl, except he looked like a guy.

"So what are you going to do about your little fight with David Cleer's girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well, she said my humiliation is enough and that I'm already getting what I deserve, then she splashed her water in my face, hence the small clear patches on my blouse." Crystal rubbed her eyes.

Her eyes wondered in the class until they fell on a particular guy in the class. His brown hair was ruffled in many places giving him a 'sexy' look. She observed him as he laughed and how cute his dimples were when he smiled. His eyes were so captivating. They were a chocolate color with little specks of auburn. She bit her lip and was beginning to fantasize a long with her inner voice scolding her, but this time she wasn't listening to it. He looked like the long-term boyfriend girls dreamed for, who had a side order of fun.

"If you stare any harder you may just burn a whole right through him." Zack laid his head on her shoulder and she shuddered, completely startled.

"Who is he?" She turned her attention to Zack, who went across the counter.

"Mike Lopez: star basketball player, honor student, intellectual, nice guy, half Italian, half Spanish and you might just have a chance with him." Zack looked up and smiled at her, while giving her the beaker of the liquid in his hand.

"I don't think so Zack. I mean if I were him, I wouldn't even date me……although I can fantasize….."

"Well, you might just see more of him next week."

"What do you mean?" She stood up and traveled on the other side of the counter beside Zack.

"He's in choir and you do have choir practice on Monday. Tell me how the staring goes down." She smacked him in the arm while he just smirked.

"What? Just tell me what there's not to love about that sexy….. whatever he is…. Is he human?" She asked, her eyes traveling to the young boy that she obviously fancied at the moment.

"Hmmm…well if he is, he masks himself good in the showers." Zack joked and she laughed.

"I've never wanted to be a guy, until now." He chuckled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Zack, can you help me bag him?" He couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words.

"Yes, Crystal, I'll help you bag him."

"Pinky swear?" She asked.

"Pinky swear." He promised, while linking his pinky with hers and she smiled excitedly.

The rest of the day went on great! If you consider being ignored from students because they didn't want to be associated with you, getting major insults or getting the door slammed into your face a good day, than hey, she had the best one. Crystal was not one lucky chick.

"See ya loser." A brunette walked away leaving Crystal on the floor, while she picked up her books.

"I'm such a loser. Why couldn't I just be perfect?" She muttered to herself over and over again.

"Because if you were perfect, you probably wouldn't be that happy." Someone lifted up a book for her.

"I highly doubt," she then made eye contact with owner of the masculine voice and suddenly, her heart jumped up to her throat, "that." She finished her sentence.

"And I wouldn't be helping you with your books if you were perfect…….Need a hand?" He asked, while sticking out his free hand. She gladly accepted it, as he pulled her up.

"Thanks. My day's been really…-"

"Rocky? Terrible? Dreadful?" He inquired, while smirking.

"Well, I was going to say bad, but gee, those work. Rubbing it in?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Sorry." He gave a small smile.

"Nah, it's okay. My day's been pretty bad, rocky, terrible, and dreadful altogether." She sighed. There was a brief comfortable silence, until he decided to break it.

"You joined choir right?"

"Yeah." She squeaked out.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you there on Monday….. Well I better be going. It was nice talking to you Crystal…" He walked away and she smiled like a lovesick puppy with a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I think I'm in love." She leaned against a locker.

"It's lust." Another guy said, who just happened to be on the other end of the lockers. He was leaning the other way, so she couldn't see his face, but the trace of spiky blonde hair hinted on who it was. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast." He grabbed her, making her swirl around and take a look at his face.

"What do you want Freddy? Do you want to call me a baby again? Do you want me to defend myself now? Because right now, I will." She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"I just want you to forgive me….. C'mon, it wasn't even that bad…." He pleaded.

"I just wanted you to be my friend……..Was that bad?" When she asked that, she wasn't quite sure of the question either. She didn't know if being Freddy's friend was such a good idea. After all he did make her feel a little dizzy when his shirt was off, his arrogance was way off the meter which completely bugged the hell out of her, and he had random fights with her for nothing. Was that what friends did? I don't think so. Okay, so the first one wasn't really, um, a good point, but so what!

She turned her heel and walked away and this time he didn't follow. He just watched her, hoping she'd at least turn around and give him a look. But she never did. That wouldn't stay for long because a new friend was going to help her.

She checked her cell phone, which was vibrating and looked down at it. There was a reminder.

"Thursday: 3:30 p.m. appointment. Arm check up." She read it to herself. She remembered calling the doctor the day before for her arm. She didn't want it to get infected, but she was sure it wasn't really bad. But, then again, you can never be too sure.

She walked out of the school too see her stepfather parked in front of the school, waiting for her.

"Thanks for picking me up in such short notice." She thanked him and he mouthed out 'no problem' because he was on the phone. He drove her to the hospital and stayed in the lobby, talking on the phone like a manic workaholic. Well he was a manic workaholic, so that didn't work.

She took a seat beside an older guy. His facial hair was shaved and his hair was protruding in different directions, which didn't give him a bad look. He was wearing simple black jeans and a red top, with ACDC written in black letters. Since they both were waiting and she looked at his schedule, which read the same time as hers, she decided to make conversation with the man.

"So, why are you in this suck fest?" She asked him, while stretching her arms out. He looked at her and back to the wall.

"Something about health and nutrition. My friend kept nagging me about it. I just like to eat. Is there a problem with that?" He gave a small sigh.

"I know what ya mean. It's your life, why should they interfere? Yeah, and especially when it's there fault, that's when you could just strangle them…. God I could kill- never mind. Sorry. I shouldn't be ranting about my life to you."

"Nah, it's okay. I listen to a lot of teenage problems….. so, why are you in hell?" He asked and she chuckled.

"I got a gash on my arm because my so-called friend was making out in the hall."

"Yikes. Glass nearby?"

"Yep. God, it's so nasty how he kisses her. Their tongues are like shoving down each other's throats. It's like that time when my stepsis forced me to listen to her pop 49 CD. Some pop is cool and everything if you have a good voice, but, uh, this was just……. very, very painful." She shivered and he laughed.

"I have a band and the back-up singer and drummer always seem to do that and it's exactly what you said, dude."

"Would this band happen to be School of Rock?" She asked, narrowing her eyes down.

"Yeah, you heard of them?"

"Well, yeah. I know everyone in the band, except for well, you…. But now I do. Dewey Finn, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"Crystal… something?" He asked and she gave a small laugh.

"Matthews. Crystal Matthews….. So, they've spoken about me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. They said you might try-out for the singing on Monday…."

"Maybe I'm not sure. I have choir on Monday in the gym after the tryouts. If I can balance both and stuff, maybe I will."

"You should. Freddy said you sound good…. Would Freddy be that so-called friend?"

"The one and only. Stupid jackass." She muttered under her breath and he tittered.

"Yeah, he can be like that at times." He slouched down.

"Try all the time. I live next to him and it's not that great. He's like my brother's role model for girls and it completely blows my mind. I just had a fight with him and let's just say, I'm not so forgiving." She exhaled noisily, which sounded much like a big sigh to Dewey's ears.

"He's not a bad kid. He can be jerk, but he can make you laugh. Sometimes he's actually intellectual."

"Well, I've seen that humorous side of him before. As for intellectual, are we talking about the same Freddy here?" She questioned and he laughed.

"Just give him a chance and if he ends up being the biggest jackass in the world than you don't have to be friends. Easy as that." He reassured.

"You are a good mentor….. The gang told me." She smiled and he patted her on the head.

"Mr. Finn, Dr. White is waiting for you…… Ms. Matthews, you can wait in the room to your left. Dr. Stanley should be ready in a jiffy." A perky nurse spoke up.

Crystal finished with Dr. Stanley, but Dewey had already left. However the nurse withheld a little note that Dewey wrote. The messy scrawl read:

-Crystal

Good luck! Don't worry, Freddy's a little, um, dumb, so he should be easy to persuade for forgiveness. Hope you try out for the band. We could use someone like you.

Mentor, Dewey Finn-

She smiled. This guy was really cool. Well, he sounded pretty nice. She went down to the lobby and her stepfather was still on the phone. They finally came home but her step father immediately left because he had work. Instead of going into her house, she walked over to Freddy's, knowing that if she was going to say sorry that it had better be soon. She knocked on the door and Freddy's mom answered it, she looked like she was just about to leave.

"Aw, Crystal, haven't seen you a while. I suppose you're here to see Freddy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's upstairs in his room with a friend. You know the way. Anyway, I gotta leave. I just forgot my phone. My number's on the fridge. If anything goes bad with Freddy, just call me….." She said very quicky.

"I will… but if I smell smoke I think I'll just call 911."

"Good idea." Mrs. Jones smiled before exited the door and locking it.

Crystal breathed out hard. Butterflies were soaring in her stomach and she repeatedly scolded herself for feeling like this.

"I'm just going to say sorry and that's it." She told herself as she went up the steps.

She knocked on Freddy's door, said 'oh, lord' and bit her lip. That was going to become a habit. And then, Marta opened the door with only an oversized t-shirt on…. Probably Freddy's.

"Oh god," were the first words that came out of Crystal's mouth.

"I think this was a wrong time. I'll- yeah-Bye!" Crystal raced down the stairs, completely embarrassed.

She opened the door and ran out of the house. She felt like she was running in the Olympics or doing an obstacle course. She jiggled with the handle of her door and finally entered her home. She ran up the steps and went into her room. She turned up the stereo to whatever was on. It was 'Somebody Told Me' by the Killers.

" 'Oh god?' Oh god, I can't believe I said 'oh god'! Why didn't I say something else?.... wait, what would I have said? Oh, nice t-shirt, is it Freddy's? I'm so stupid. Why am I acting like this?...... well, they probably had sex. That really explains it….. oh, god…..ew, sick, nasty, ick!" And then, the phone rang. She sprung to it and checked the called ID. It read Jones and she blessed Caller ID.

"Thank you god for letting people create such a great thing." She smiled and then let it all come. They had a system on their answering machine like press 1 and leave a message fore Corey, press 2 and leave a message for Brooke, etc. and Crystal was thankful for that. Suddenly her answering machine popped up….. that was something she loved. They each got their own answering machine.

"I'm not here, but my room is, so tell it your message. BEEP!" Her answering machine voiced out.

"Uh yeah, Crystal, it's Freddy…. We're sorry you walked into that little moment. Sorry again…. And well about what happened this morning. I hope you can forgive me still….. Bye."

"Okay, well at least I know he still wants peace….. so, yeah…" She sat on her bed, shaking her legs back and forth, just thinking.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Except for the additional math equation, contemplating on what she was going to write for her essay, and Corey's date the next day, Crystal thought about nothing. She just had fun with Corey and avoided Brooke, which made the day fun-filled. She checked her phone and saw another message by Freddy. It was just him asking to talk in the morning. Now she had something to think about.

**_Read!:_**

**_Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! I love you dudes!_**

**_SoHaPPy_**


	8. The Reconciling and Unexpected News

**Heya Neighbor**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You make my day all the time when I read your reviews! Even if you think they are just the small "good work" or the "terrific job", it really means so much! So, thanks! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story!**

**Chapter 8: The Reconciling and Unexpected News **

**Crystal's POV**

I raced down the steps. It was 7:00 and Freddy wanted to meet me outside at 7:03….. why that time, I have no clue. I picked up my black messenger bag. My other knapsack's strap was mysteriously cut off. I CBS.

I opened the door to go outside and saw Freddy, skateboard in hand, with his hand up to his face blocking the sun.

"Heya Neighbor." I waved, grinning slightly as I approached him.

"Yeah, hey. Listen, I don't want what happened yester-"

"Can we not relive that? Actually, the whole day. That day was a mess, except for that hot Mike Lopez…… we can relive that except for the event after that. Oh, and-"

"Could you shut up now?" He asked, smiling nervously.

"Oh, sure." She shrugged and than punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, all I want to say is I'm sorry for the argument we had yesterday. If it makes you feel better, I felt really guilty yesterday…..and awkward with the whole Marta thing." He paused, waiting for my usual snide comment, but I didn't.

"Listen Freddy, I know you're a very open, blunt, brutally honest, opinionated person, but I just want you to know that…well, this is my life. I'm okay with it and the way I run it. It's what makes me, me……. I'm sorry for acting a little bitter towards you, but…. I'm only human." I breathed out and he looked a little surprised.

"Wow… No, 'you deserved it!'? No, 'Could you shut up?'? Is that really you, Crystal?" Freddy waved his hands in my face and I punched him playfully. We began to walk and Freddy skateboarded slowly to school, even if we were quite early.

"I'm trying to be a better person…at least- wait never mind. I'm not going to say it." I smiled.

"Let me guess, you were going to say: At least one of us is trying." He smirked.

"Yeah, something along those lines..... a little on the nicer side." I tried to change his mind, but it didn't work.

"Sure… anyway, I'm sorry too." He grinned.

"I know you are, buddy."

"And I know you are too, neighbor." And he unexpectedly gave me a noogie and I was thankful to have short, manageable hair, so it was easy to fix. We talked about several bands, when I decided to bring up Dewey.

"Anywho, did you know I met Dewey yesterday?" I asked.

"Really? Ain't he a great guy?" Freddy smiled.

"Yeah he is. He's like my mentor now. He actually convinced me to apologize to you." I started giggled softly, thinking about what happened and how Dewey said Freddy was a little dumb.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing."

"Did he say something about me? Damn that Dewey. He even did that when I brought me previous girlfriend to band practice." Freddy made a fist, which caused me to giggle a bit more.

"Wow, previous. Ain't that a big word for ya, Freddy?" I joked.

"Hey, I thought you were going to be nicer."

"I am nicer. That's why I'm going to say sorry….. Sorry." I grinned and he pushed me slightly.

"Maybe you should take the chill pill, Fredster." I said in a geeky voice.

"First of all, never ever say chill pill and secondly, my name is Freddy and thirdly, never say those three words in the same sentence."

"Okay, Fredster." He glared at me.

"What? You said never to say the three words in the same sentence and I don't know why you told me your name is Freddy when you told me that already, like ages ago." I shrugged.

"Smartass." He muttered under his breath.

"I try. I try." I patted his shoulder, laughing as we finally made it to school without ripping each others heads off like yesterday. We talked for a while and then more students started showing up. After a whole flock of people past us, we decided to go inside.

"So, how about that date?" He asked.

"Ew, what are you talking about?" I scrunched my nose, acting as if he was asking me on a date. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know. The one with me and Zack. Thanks for keeping our sexuality on the down low." He grinned, but Zack was right behind him.

"Yeah, I don't even wanna know what you guys were talking about." Zack took a step away from Freddy, and then walked away muttering, "See you in lab, Crystal."

Freddy ran after him, "Zack, wait up! You don't understand!"

I shook my head and laughed. Suddenly, I saw Tomika coming my way and I smiled. For some reason, I looked up to her. She was like an older sister to me.

"Hey!" She greeted me and we began walking down to our lockers. Her locker was two lockers down from mine.

"So, what's up? Are you going to try out for our band?" She asked me.

"Uh, maybe." I replied, completely uncertain.

"Well, you should. It gives you something to do, besides lying at home all day wallowing in your self pity." She pointed her finger accusingly at me, with her Mrs. Landon's voice. We immediately burst out in laughter. You see. Mrs. Landon was this lady who lived next to Tomika and she had this very funny voice. She was strict, but it was almost impossible to be serious with the damn lady because of her hysterical voice. Those were the exact words she told me when she offered me to do her garden and I declined. Did I mention she was also mean?

"Oh, god, I wanted to kill her. Can you believe she told me that my heart was as shriveled as the petals lying on her flower bed? Did you see how wrinkly and withered those flowers were? The nerve of her!" I shook my head, while Tomika just laughed as she patted my shoulder.

"Trust me, I know. She says it all the time. I tell my mom, but she's a completely different person when she's with my parents…… who, I remind you, are never home." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, if you ever want to, you can sleep over at my house, or if I'm not there and you are insanely desperate, there's always Freddy's house." We both laughed, but she blushed.

"I did once." She told me and my eyes widened. Suddenly, the bell rang and she told me she would explain at the lab at lunchtime. Oh man, I wanted to know what happened. Did she have to go to the hospital because she was intoxicated by the smell of his room? Did she even make it past the stairs?

"CRYSTAL!" Katie whispered loudly as she threw a pencil at my face. Apparently, she had been calling me for five e minutes and I hadn't been listening…. At all.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" I asked, propping my head on my hand.

"Zack and I did it." She whispered to me.

"Am I supposed to say 'congrats' or applaud you?" I asked her and she whipped another pencil at my forehead. The sad part was I was actually being serious. I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Ms. Brown and Ms Matthews, thank-you so much for volunteering to clean the gymnasium with Mr. Jones on Tuesday, after school." Our teacher looked at us menacingly.

"Sorry-" He cut Katie and I off and continued to teach the lesson, with the overhead.

"Come to lab at lunch and give me details." I whispered softly to her and she nodded.

Lunch quickly approached and Katie and Tomika joined me at the lab for lunch…. And some girl talk.

"You slept at Freddy's house?" I asked Tomika and Katie's jaw dropped and she said, or rather exclaimed, the exact same thing.

"Yeah, I had to stay there for a week, during summer. My parents and Freddy's parents were off on vacation because they planned it together, I think. Anyway, they thought it was best if Freddy stayed with me or the other way around. My parents said that I should move to Freddy's house to prevent hassle for the Jones." She breathed out, " It was the weirdest thing. Freddy wasn't Freddy. He was actually quite nice. He gave me some CD's that liked from his collection, he made my bed, we watched a moved and did you know that he knows how to cook?"

Katie and I started to crack up. Freddy cooking? You must be out of your mind.

"I'm being serious. It was actually good stuff. Then, at night, when we were watching a movie, he told me that… that..-"

"Spit it out, woman!" Katie and I both yelled in unison. Gosh, Katie was like my twin.

"-he liked me. I thought he was lying, but then, he gave me a red rose and attached to it were lyrics of a small song he made me. He sang it to me with his guitar. I think I have it in my bag still. Let me check." Katie and I just gawked at what Tomika had just said. We were both surprised to find out that Freddy knew how to lay guitar, but Freddy Jones, a romantic?

"Ahha! She held up the poem victoriously in her hand. She unfolded the white piece of paper and read:

"I want you to know that I'm sorry,

for being so blind to how you felt.

You might think that I'm crazy,

But it's my heart, and it won't stop.

And I take back all those arguments,

Because you're my soul and my religion.

I'll tear my walls down just to prove to you,

That my heart beats for only you.

-over her was a small little guitar solo-

I won't stand here and wait forever,

It's your heart I'm going to find.

If you take my hand I'll promise,

You'll be the only girl on my mind."

We, Katie and I, stared in awe at what Freddy had wrote and sang to Tomika. It was such beautiful lyrics.

"Which summer?" Katie managed to ask.

"It was this summer." She replied, blushing.

Katie and I squealed in all our girliness. It was so romantic.

"Well, what happened?" I questioned with eagerness.

"We did for the whole summer, but I don't think it really worked out. We hung out with these people and I couldn't take the crowd her was hanging out with. I knew them before, they used to make fun of me and the way I looked…..." She sighed. However, there seemed like there was more to the story than just that.

"Yeah, Freddy used to hang out with the wrong people last year. This year, it was like transformation." Katie interjected.

"Um, yeah, Tomika, why would they make fun of you? You look great." I looked at Tomika. She had this good, curvaceous figure. The cheerleaders on the other hand, had these skinny bodies.

"Before, I was on the chubby side. They teased me constantly when I walked home or to the music stores. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I started losing weight or something. My mom said it was a family thing and I lost some baby fat. Then, my height shot up and I started exercising regularly too." She continued, "When I 'dated' Freddy they started say I got liposuction and implants."

"That's awful. I'll kick their ass. Those stupid bitches…" Katie started mumbling some more profanity and how she would kill them.

"Why did you use quotations on how you two 'dated?'" I asked.

"Because they said the only reason why he dated me was because they wanted to pull a joke on me." Tears started to form around her eyes and Katie and I immediately comforted her. I simply could not believe what a jacked up loser Freddy was.

"Don't worry, I know that's not true." She sniffled. Katie and I looked at each confused.

"Why do you say that?" Katie inquired, as she stroked Tomika's straightened hair.

"Because, the day after we broke up, I saw Freddy. He was crying really hard and I saw him rip one paper and lay the pieces of it on another . After he left, I checked to see what he ripped up on the bench. It was the song he made for me and a picture of me with him. On the back, it said, _I'll be missing you_….. I remember that picture and he never wrote that on it before." She explained.

"Wow, I would never have imagined him….. like that." I rubbed her shoulder.

"Were you really sick on those first two weeks of band practice?" Katie asked her and Tomika shook her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, babes." Katie hugged her.

"So, is everything okay between you two? Or, is it rocky?"

"Sometimes it hurts….. yeah, it does hurt… when I see him with Marta. That's why I couldn't come with your back to your house when you were high off those pills. I couldn't bring myself to it. At band practice, its' like he's trying to forget me by stabbing a fork through my heart because he's always shoving his tongue down Marta's mouth."

"Yeah, that is nasty…. Tomika, you just gotta fight back. First, girl time and planning, then we start the 'I'm better than you, you stupid prick' action." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yeah!" Katie encouraged, "You have to get back into the game….. If Freddy's gonna be just a dumb post, than let him be a dumb post. Meanwhile, you have got to get over him. Tonight, after Crystal does her date thingy with Fr- Zack, we'll have some girl partying and scoping on the cute guys you can get." Although it was wrong, I made a sigh of relief when Katie said Zack instead of Freddy. I didn't know how she'd react.

Suddenly, the bell rang. We both packed all our stuff, not even taking a bite out of our lunches. We decided to talk about Katie's lovemaking at the sleepover tonight. I felt so bad for Tomika and I wanted to go full throttle on Freddy. However, I couldn't be mad at him. This was his and Tomika's problem and I had that date tonight. In plus, I had just settled terms with him. "Damn", I muttered. Although completely out of topic, I had just written down Mike Lopez on my notebook five times.

I can't believe every teenager has to go through all this. Drama: a teenager's worst enemy.

_**Hope you liked it! I thought it was actually pretty neat. I wasn't planning to jerk down to this road, but I actually like the outcome of it. Thanks for the reviews again! You guys rock! **_

_**Luv you guys,  
**_

**_SoHaPPy _**


	9. A Date to Remember

**Heya Neighbor**

**_Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! Glad to have such a good supporters. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, reviews are much appreciative! Sorry for the long update! It's been hard with speeches, projects, tests, essays, and extra essays for being a bad student….. Anyway, on with the chappie!_**

**Chapter 9: A Date to Remember**

"Well, Cory's date's probably going downhill," Freddy sat on a spare stool, "and it's thanks to me."

Crystal smiled sadly, "Don't worry I'm sure he's going fine. Cory always pulls through….. Too bad I don't have any bobby pins. I could have gotten us out easily."

Both gawked around the room, feeling completely stupid and brainless. They had gotten stuck inside the janitor's supply closet, where the door was jammed. Crawling inside the vent was out of the question. Reason being, neither of them were tiny enough to fit through it. Freddy's shoulder's had gotten stuck, and Crystal's 'feminine features' couldn't 'breathe', and she was convinced her bum was too big to fit anyway.

"When the movie's over, the next janitor is supposed to come back, which should be in about an hour." Freddy informed.

"And what's the probability of that happening?" She questioned.

"……. A million to one." He answered.

"No……." She laughed and moaned in vain. She sighed and turned her attention back to Freddy, "Any important information that is worthy to be shared?"

He thought for a while and smirked, "Zack and Katie did it."

She punched him playfully, "We're not supposed to be discussing this……. But did Zack give details?" She then grabbed a crate excitedly and sat on it.

"Yep. He seemed excited actually." He laughed.

Crystal giggled, "Okay, well share. Katie was going to tell me tonight, but I'm probably not going to her with this little mishap."

"You'll find out soon enough. I don't know how to say this in a giggly, girl way and it would come out better if Katie said it herself." Freddy shrugged.

"I guess you have a point…. But could you just tell me what Zack thought? I mean, that's the only part that matters. What they think………" She asked, with pleading eyes.

"Fine…… It was the best he's ever had. Zack's had- uh, never mind." Freddy cut himself off short.

Crystal gave a quizzical stare, "I thought Zack was a virgin. That's what Katie said."

"Well, of course he isn't now. I mean, they just had sex." He laughed nervously.

She 'ogled' at him with a deadpan expression, "You know what I'm talking about, Mr. Jones. Now, spill."

He scratched his head uneasily, "Before Katie…… Zack kind of went around town……."

"Is he bisexual?"

"NO!"

She smoothened out her t-shirt, "Okay, I was just checking because you never know. But, yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard this story before. Passive man gets a little somethin-somthin from everyone and doesn't really care for long term commitment, until he comes to terms with one of his best friends AKA Katie. They both discover that they have a strong bond and decide to give it a try. That try will be the last try they ever need because now, Zack has realized that he actually does love Katie, and when they had sex, they both reciprocated their feelings to each other."

She explained the whole story to Freddy, while looking for her keys. The blonde haired fellow just stood there agape. She was good.

"That is practically the whole story…… Did someone tell you?" Freddy asked, still amazed.

"No, I'm just a teeny-bopper movie fanatic." She shrugged and he shook his head with a smile.

Soon, the minutes turned into an hour, then 2 hours, and then three. Crystal was not amused, "This is ridiculous! Hello!" She started banging the door profusely.

Freddy heaved a sigh, "It's no use….. Wait, what's that?" He noticed a handle sticking out from a stack of boxes. He stood up and gently pushes the boxes a side. Suddenly, a door was revealed.

"Is it locked?" Crystal asked, walking towards Freddy and the door.

Freddy shrugged and both of them gazed intensely at the knob. She crossed her fingers and Freddy slowly turned the handle and the door opened.

Crystal jumped, "Yes!... Now, where does it lead?"

"I don't know… but that's what we're going to find out. Come with me." Freddy held out his hand.

Crystal slipped her hand into his and they both walked along the dark path, until they reached a flight of stairs.

"Am I blind? I think I am because I can't see anything." She stomped frustrated.

"You're not blind. Now, we've reached some stairs, so you're going to really have to hold my hand tightly." Freddy tried to feel some of the steps with his feet.

"Aw, are you going to fall?" Crystal said in a sappy voice.

Freddy smirked in the darkness, "No, this is for your benefit. You have a tendency to fall, trip, or do the unimaginable, so I figure that this will help you." He laughed.

"Hahahaha….. Very funny, Jones. Just lead the way," She tightened her grip in his hand, as to hurt him, but it worked to no avail.

The blond chuckled, "If you're trying to hurt me, you're not even the tiniest bit close to it."

"I'm just holding on tight like you said. Maybe, we wouldn't have to- AH!" Like Freddy had imagined and thought, Crystal tripped on her shoelace and almost fell down all the stairs they had just walked up. Luckily, Freddy was there to catch her.

"Don't you dare laugh." She warned him.

Freddy contained his laughter and they both continued up the steps. "You're really something."

"Something good or bad?"

"Something crazy. That's for sure." Freddy pointed out.

Crystal laughed, "I get that a lot."

Finally, both of them made it up the steps to a door. They figured a door was there when Freddy smacked his head into the smooth structure and jammed his rib into the handle.

Crystal laughed, "I guess I'm not the only one who's 'really something'."

"I am really something. Something really hot." Even though it was pitch black, Crystal swore she almost could see Freddy smirking in the dark.

Out of no where, Crystal screamed as if she was about to fall.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Freddy asked, not sounding completely worried, as he was about to laugh.

Crystal took steady breaths, "Don't worry, I just almost fell….. Your ego was getting so big it was pushing me off the ledge."

His laughing smile disappeared, "Very funny."

Crystal laid her hand, on what appeared to be Freddy's shoulder, "Well, this corny joke and your new high cockiness level wouldn't have happened if you would just open the door."

"Alright, alright, alright." Freddy twisted the handle and both gave a sigh of relief as they heard a clicking noise. The door slid open and both teenagers filled their nostrils with the fresh air of the outside, even if they were near a dumpster. Soon, both of them were well on their way back home.

"Next adventure is choir with Mike and auditions for your band." Crystal jammed her hands into her pockets.

Freddy smiled, "So, you're auditioning?"

"I guess so. I haven't been great with crowds, but I need this."

"I think you'll do fine…….. Hmmm…..if you do make it, plus 2 two other members, you guys are going to have to compete with Marta and Tomika for the solo now." He informed.

Crystal gave an uneasy smile as they arrived at their houses. "Thanks for adding the ten pound boulders on my shoulders."

"Your welcome. See you on Monday." Freddy flashed his smile and they both walked to their porches.

Without a doubt, every problem and question in everyone's mind would be solved and answered on Monday. After Monday, a whole new beginning would set in………………………..

_**Read:**_

**_I know, I know : gay ending to the chapter, but have no fear next chapter will be much better. After the next chapter, I was thinking that I would do something different, like maybe go into 3 months later….. Well you'll see why I put it into consideration when you read it. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter, so I know if I'm doing okay and thanks again for supporting this story! _**

_**SoHaPPy**_


	10. Gateway To Something More

**Heya Neighbor **

**Thanks for the reviews again! Sorry for the long update…. Once again! I should be more consistent, but blame my teachers! The homework never seems to stop piling up. Oh well, I'm graduating soon, so I'll be free!... and then I'll get more homework in high school:( :( Anyway, thanks again, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: The Gateway to Something More**

"Oh, my hair…." Crystal said softly to herself, gazing into the mirror of her locker. Although she loved her new haircut, she missed her long hair terribly.

Marta patted her shoulder, "Oh, get over it drama queen."

"Easy for you to say; you're like Rapunzel." Crystal brushed her hair with her fingers, as she took out her discman. She had a feeling she might be needing it for the auditions.

Marta flashed her pearly whites, "I know! But, for what it's worth, you look hot with short hair."

"Hmmmm…… I'm sensing some lesbian vibes over here." Freddy and Zack walked up to the duo.

"You're right, boyfriend, I'm break up with you. Crystal and I belong together. I'd do anything for her." Marta grabbed her 'girlfriend' by the hip and tangled her fingers through her hair.

Crystal grinned, "Does this mean you'll cut your hair for me?"

Marta laughed, flipping her over shoulder. She only succeeded in putting half of it into Crystal's mouth. "Not a fat chance."

Zack looked at the girls amusingly, but then averted his attention to Crystal, "Anyways, you ready?"

Crystal slapped her knapsack over her shoulder, "Sort of……. Here, let's go before they get even more disgusting." He scrunched her nose upon looking at Marta and Freddy making out full throttle.

"If that's even possible, "Zack frowned, while he and Crystal exited the scene into the gym. All of the band, and choir were already there except for Alicia and the PDA duo.

"Nervous?" Zack asked, smirking at Crystal who was fiddling with the hem of her school skirt.

Crystal widened her eyes, "Is the choir watching the auditions!"

"Uh, yeah…… they got the schedules mixed up. You okay with that?" Zack flipped through the audition book.

"Oh, I'm good. Of course, you know, this could be like the audition for choir and band…. Yeah okay…" Crystal lied. One boy was the answer: Mike Lopez. Her heart beat had just increased its rate by 100 more times per second.

Zack walked her to the other applicants. There were cheerleaders/the CBS, avid girl fans, a couple of boys, and some of Crystal's other friends.

"Crystal!" Terri, a girl who befriended Crystal in English, waved her over to a group of girls, "I never knew you were auditioning!"

Crystal shrugged, "I didn't really tell anyone….. Partly because I thought not a lot of people would show up."

"Same here. What song are you singing?" Terri asked in a chipper tone.

"Hmmm….. I'm still deciding. I think I'll figure it out by the time I get up there." Crystal sat beside her.

Terri smiled, "Me too. Sing 'Let It Be' by the Beatles. You sing that like everyday, and in perfect tone if I might add."

Crystal held her hand under her chin, "I was deciding on that, but now that you suggested it, I have to do it. Thank you."

Terri smiled, "Your welcome, and might I say, Mike Lopez is looking mighty fine today." Crystal looked at the direction of Terri's eyes and beamed.

"I have to agree with you there." Both sighed happily.

"Okay, listen up dudes!" Dewey smiled as everyone was looking at him, "Okay…. Now listen to Summer."

Everyone chuckled and then gave their full attention to Summer, who was smiling because everyone was concentrated on her…….for once. "Welcome everyone, thanks for showing up, and we're sorry for the mix up for choir and band auditions. Choir has been scheduled for tomorrow, but I conversed with the contestants and they're more than willing for you to watch if you'd like. If you are not comfortable not in front of this crowd, you may leave, and are asked to audition tomorrow after school at the SOR studio. However, I must quote that you'll get extra points for auditioning here, in public. Why? Well, if you make it, you're going to have sing live in front of numerous people anyway. Once again, I am sorry for the mix up, and as of now, the auditions are beginning."

Crystal clicked her shoes nervously, wishing that she had ruby red slippers that would bring her back home. Her ears listened to the texture of her competitor's voices and shivered. They were good. She stared up into the bleachers, and saw Mike Lopez looking her way. He smiled softly and waved, while she returned the gesture as well.

"Hard to believe that he has sex with all the cheerleaders……" Terri sighed, and Crystal could not believe that Terri was talking about Mike.

"Are you cereal?" Crystal whispered loudly.

Terri laughed, "Yes, I am cereal…. and serious, Crystal. Of course, the cheerleaders don't boast it because they're embarrassed that a guy can actually play them THAT good. I'd watch out if I were you. Right now, I think he's coming onto your sister… and you. He's trying to do the 'get both the sisters' thing'. You know that stupid egotistical guy ego thing. What nasty, yet sexy freak."

"What a guy. Oh well, my sister has probably already had sex with all the basketball players already." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"And you?" Terri asked.

"Virgin." Crystal replied proudly.

Terri smiled, "Oh yeah, virgins rock." They both high-fived quietly.

As each contender sang, the closer Crystal got to singing. 'Oh my gosh, I am so going to die of humiliation. This freaking nerve-racking audition is killing me.' Crystal fiddled with her skirt again. As soon as Terri finished, Crystal knew it was her time.

"Next up, Crystal Matthews." Summer called her friend up. Each step Crystal took made her legs weak, her throat dry, and her stomach swirl. She passed a flattering remark or compliment to Terri and brought herself to the middle.

"Song?" Freddy smirked.

Crystal sighed, "Uhhh……Let It-…. Uh, actually …. Who's To Say by Vanessa Carlton."

She could hear some people laughing or snickering. She knew it wasn't the greatest choice of song, but for once, she didn't care.

"Do you have the CD or anything?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. Here, it's track 8." She passed her 'burned' CD to Katie and she put it into the stereo. The opening chords seeped through the speakers, and Crystal knew this was it; her big break… in a way.

"_Stand up straight_

_Do your trick_

_Turn on the stars_

_Jupiter shines so bright_

_When you're around to tell us slow down,_

_We're too young you need to grow_

_The speed's the key_

_And they don't know who we are_

_And who's to say that we're not good enough?_

_And who's to say that this is not our love?_

_Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose_

_'Cause they'd bleed before you_

_And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose_

_It's too late now_

_I hold on to this life I found_

_And who's to say we won't burn it out?_

_And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?_

_Who's to say that we won't fade today?_

_Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know_

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember_

_And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together_

_And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us_

_You never really knew"_

"Okay, that's enough. Really well done. Just have a seat." Zack smiled, and motioned for Crystal to sit. Even with the compliment, she felt all jittery. They said that compliment to everyone, and sometimes they added an awesome. But her, she only got a "really well done". 'You did well. Big confidence breakage……. Maybe I should have chose a different song…. No, you did good!' Random thoughts raced through her head, as Crystal approached her seat.

"You were great." Terri complimented her.

Crystal smiled, "Thanks…… I feel all shaky now."

A couple more contestants came and went, and then they said it. They announced the new members, and Crystal felt her heart drop in anxiety. Everything she wanted that would make her in the spotlight was….. it was given to her. Oh, and of course two other people. For the whole day, she was given compliments and many congratulated her. Bizarrely, even her stepsister said a 'good job'. Maybe because it became a trend, bu Crystal didn't care. Things were finally looking up for Crystal Matthews, but would it stay like that forever?

_**READ:**_

**_Okay, so the next chapter will showcase about 3 to 5 months later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try and be more consistent, which is something I doubt will happen, but I have little faith in me! Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!_**

**_SoHaPPy _**


	11. A New Era

**Heya Neighbor**

**Long note, but fear not because there is a chapter, my friends!**

**Huge shout out of thanks to all you people who have read and reviewed my story! I appreciate your support a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it myself!**

**SnIcKeRs0**_: I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to offend anyone. In fact, I wasn't thinking that at the time. I'll try to be more careful when writing. It's great to know you're still a fan though. I didn't mean that everyone who has diabetes acts like that, so if I made it seem like that I'm really sorry. One of my good friends has diabetes, so of course, I wouldn't even think of it that way. I'm just portraying it in the character. It's so unlike her to be like that, and if she had an illness/allergy in that point of her life, it's more likely that she'd try to have a better lifestyle. I have no idea if I am making any sense right now, so I'll just stop. Anyway, I'm sorry again, and it's good to know a reviewer's point of view, so I can try and correct myself at times. The review was much appreciated. Thank you._

**On a further note, I've been getting 'vibes' that you people want some Crystal and Freddy loving. I didn't know if there was going to be a love story between these two, and if I felt in love with the idea, I must have forgotten it. You'll have to read and find out what goes on with these two. I have no idea what will become of them. Anyway, I won't bore you to death with this long note. Enjoy the chapter and read my other note at the bottom after you finish. There's going to be a votting or polland YOU MUST PARTICIPATE! This is for your benefit. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: A New Era**

She tapped her foot repeatedly, anticipating for the bell to ring its annoying sound. Of course, she and about 29 other students in her class were doing the exact same thing. The new semester brought many new things, but fun and adventure were not one of those many things. Unfortunately, tons of homework was on the list. '5…..4…..3…..2…1,' and there we go. The bell had rung on the exact countdown as Crystal had been doing in her head.

Numerous students fled the halls, breaking free from the cages, known as classes, they were imprisoned in. Crystal spun her locker combination, and collected her books, and other belongings. She joined her fellow peers in bursting out the school doors, and inhaling the fresh February air. The first day of 'the month of love' had come. She sat on a step, munching on her granola bar and reading a book, 'The Tell Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe. She waited for her friend patiently, knowing he was dealing with his fair share of girls, and enjoying his favorite hobby: womanizing.

"Okay, book nerd, let's go." The blond called behind her.

She stood up and turned around, smiling. "So, what was on today's menu?"

He smirked, "Brittany, the platinum blonde and Lara, the feisty cheerleader with a bit of attitude."

She laughed, "Freddy, one of these days you're going to see what excessive womanizing does to a boy like you."

"Actually, I already have seen what it's going to get me: free stuff, sex and a place to crash at…… AKA a nice bed f you know what I mean." He joked, and she playfully punched him.

"Go see the movie Alfie and you'll know what I mean." She slipped on her mittens, as the wind quickened its fair pace.

"So, how's Marta holding up?" The blond, known as Freddy, questioned.

Crystal stuffed her book into the black messenger back she carried, and swallowed what was left of her granola bar, "She's doing well actually. The first week was like going down 'The Lonesome Road' but she's learning not to be so dependant on men anymore, which is good."

Freddy sighed relieved, "I was worried for a while, but she seems happier these days. How about Katie? Her relationship with Zack was one of those kinds that seemed to have no end…. Even though it's been a good one or two months."

Crystal frowned, "I thought so too, but it was good they had mutual feelings, so no one was hurt. Katie's actually better than ever. She told me that as much as she loved Zack she needed independence more, and she wasn't really in love with Zack. I mean, she loves him, but isn't quite in love with him. You know that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I see where she's coming from. Zack told me the exact same thing. I hope both aren't just masking it though." Freddy rummaged through his bag for CD's.

"Nah, I might have been here for like only six or seven months, but I know Katie. She wouldn't do that. She'd yank my ear out on the phone about it," She chuckled. "Hey, what're you doing there?"

"I'm trying to find the CD I borrowed from Dewey." He said, frustrated.

"In your room, night table, top drawer, under your Romeo and Juliet book to your left." Crystal smirked.

"Okay….. Don't come over anymore," he joked, and pushed her into the left over snow.

She got up laughing, and threw a snow/slush ball at him. The fight proceeded until both were too tired and lazy to care anymore.

"You have the worst throws ever….. Actually scratch that, because in basketball, your free throw stinks like crap." Crystal pointed.

He laughed, "Okay, stalker. You watch me in gym, and you know the exact location of my books and CD's. Did I mention I also have a messy room?"

She gave a dry smile, "Yeah, and this is coming from a guy who knows where my bra and panties drawer is, you little pervert."

The duo entered a familiar place, and walked up the familiar stairway. Crystal smiled, "Hey Zack."

Zack looked up from tuning his guitar, "Hey Chris, Freddy."

Freddy jabbed fists with Zack and chucked out his drumsticks. Crystal grabbed her book and sat on the couch.

"Do you ever stop reading?" Dewey walked in, followed by Katie and Marta. What a coincidence; four exes in the same room alone with the exception of Crystal and Dewey.

"Reading expands the dimensions of the mind…….. ……and it creates more imagination for me to write lyrics for the next song...…..Now, quiet, it's getting good," she replied, and everyone continued what they were doing. Pretty soon, every one showed up. They were all coming up with different pieces for the tour they were going to do over the summer. When they won the BOTB Battle of the Bands, they were thrown several proposals and recording contracts. So, they decided to do a tour to get them a little noticed, and then they would record. The tour would begin in the summer, but for now, they just practiced at different clubs.

"Okay people, let's do this." Dewey said, and they all began doing their tasks. The band started warming up, Summer was making tons of phone calls, Gordon was busy on his lap top, Frankie and Leonard were getting familiarized with the new devices Gordon had made, the groupies and Billy were making clothing, and Crystal sat reading for about five minutes until she decided to write poems with Jake, the other new, rookie singer. Lara, the other chosen singer, quit since her schedule didn't match up to practices.

Crystal was a rookie, so she didn't participate as much, but Dewey said that would change, especially with the tour coming up. Yet, she was still disappointed. She never got to sing or play… ever. The other winners, Lara and Jake, who passed through the auditions, got to sing. Hell, even Jake got more action than she did. He was 'co-guitarist' with Zack and got to sing some cool songs of which SHE WROTE. She only played guitar for one mini concert, but she never sang. Wasn't she a singer? That's what she signed up for. Nonetheless, she wanted to be a part of the band, no matter how small the part she got.

About two hours had passed, the band looked like they were about to die of exhaustion. Crystal looked on at them in envy and gazed back at her notebook and wrote a few words. She was almost done the poem.

"Dinner anyone?" Summer and Gordon came in, three pizza boxes each.

Alicia piped up, "No duh! I'm starving!"

The whole gang each grabbed a piece of the pizza and sat randomly amongst the room.

"Hey, how's the Valentine's dance coming?" Katie asked Summer.

Summer shrugged, "It's as usual. You know, it's perfect, flawless, and beautiful. The DJ is awesome, and this year, I actually have room to have a date, and you want to know why? It's all thanks to Crystal because she's planning it this year. Oh, I love her."

Crystal shook her head, "I love you too, sweetie."

"Hey Chris, come in here for a sec." Dewey called from the doorway. Crystal got up automatically and walked to Dewey.

"Hey, what's up?" Crystal asked, pulling up her pants.

"Ah, nothing much, only that I'm appointing you as songwriter." Dewey acted as if it was nothing, staring down at his nails. However, you could see his eyes were smiling and twinkling like stars.

Crystal's lips curved into a smile, "Oh my gosh! This is like complete awesomeness! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

"No problem. You'll be working with Zack and partially with me. He'll tell you all the details and crap. Anyway, gotta get you needy kids some drinks. Go gossip with the rest of the band." Dewey patted her shoulder.

She ran to the group, who were already informed about the news by Dewey before. "Guess what!"

"We already know, and did we mention we don't care?" Freddy commented, which resulted on him getting a newly bruised shoulder from the smacking the other girls did.

"I'm so excited!" Crystal sat on the couch.

Katie rested her arm around Crystal's shoulder, "You should be. We haven't had an actual, appointed, official songwriter before."

"Katie, you got it all wrong," Jake sat down on the couch, "She's excited because she'll have to come to my house so she can review some lyrics with me."

Crystal laughed, "Yeah, that's exactly why I'm excited….. and nervous."

"Have no fear, you'll be working with me 'cause I usually make the songs, the lyrics,-"

"-and basically I'm the glue that holds the band together because it all started with me and that song. Yes, we know Zack." Freddy finished Zack's sentence.

Shaking her head at the two childish boys, she checked the time, "Okay, well I better get going. I have to meet Brooke at her play rehearsal again today."

"Play?" Summer twitched as she said and heard the word. Memories flooded back to her when she embarrassed herself in front of countless people at her first and last play.

"Go. Leave child at once before all the memories come back to her." Alicia laughed.

"Okay, Giver." Crystal picked up her bag. She started putting on her mittens, scarf and hat.

Freddy scrunched his nose, "I hated that book. Was it just me or did that book seem kind of pedophilic?"

"It was just you." Everyone said, but Alicia was the loudest. She was partnered with Freddy to do an assignment for the book and he wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Okay, leaving now. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Crystal exited the building, and walked down the sidewalk. The path to the community center had become familiar, since this was like the hundredth time she had went to walk with Brooke back home. Her stepmother was very worried that Brooke might get hurt because it was a long walk home. However, there were always tons of people there along the path, and they could easily recognize if anything was wrong. Brooke's mom loosened up when she heard that and allowed Brooke to walk by herself, but Brooke and Crystal slowly grew closer and it became a habit and ritual.

She quickly reached the center and saw Brooke holding two cups, waiting. "I hope that's for me," Crystal approached Brooke. Brooke passed her the latte, and both of them began to walk and talk.

"I don't know if I should do it. I tell my friends and boyfriend that I've had sex and everything, and so far they believe me. I mean, I've never thought about sex, but now with Landon…. I don't know. I don't want to say I'm in love, but I feel so different around him. It's like every time I'm with him, everything becomes special… like Christmas or something. So, now I've been having thoughts about it lately. I know he's done it before, but I also know he hasn't been in a relationship like this before. I'm so confused." Brooke confessed deeply.

Crystal sipped on her latte, "Ah, Brooke. I know where this is going. You want to have sex with Landon because you love him. And don't say you don't think so because from what I see, I think it is love. I don't know many girls who would drive, use almost all their money, walk to a gas station that is miles away, and sleep on the ground for a guy….. and we're talking about you, the queen of fashion," smiling Crystal continued, "However, the problem is you want to have sex with him, but you're afraid that you'll mess up or something because you're not experienced."

Brooke laughed, "I think I have my personal Oprah or Dr. Phil."

Crystal grinned, "I get that a lot."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Brooke came to the conversation they were always thinking about. "You remember when we used to bitch and bicker at each other? Actually, wait, let me rephrase that; Remember when **I **used to be a bitch to you?" Brooke corrected herself, and they both shared a laugh.

Crystal rolled her eyes in amusement, "How could I forget that? Good times. Good times."

"No, I'm serious," Brooke playfully nudged her and continued, "I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I was just- I just felt threatened and intimidated by you."

Crystal widened her eyes, "Sure there."

Brooke laughed, "Honestly though, I really felt that way. When you and Corey came, I was afraid that mom and dad weren't going to pay attention to me that much anymore."

"And you're telling me this now. Come over here," Crystal wrapped her arm around Brooke, "Brooke, you're their own flesh and blood. Of course, they're not going to forget about you………… In plus, you're mucho loud and your stuff is all over the house, so even if they wanted to forget you, they'd have a hard time trying."

"Oh, shut up," Brooke laughed, and they both made their way home. As Crystal was about to twist the key, Brooke put her hand on the handle, "Before we go in, I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone about this talk."

Crystal furrowed her eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? Brooke, we're like sisters now. I'm not telling anyone."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks………..for everything. I think I made my decision already."

The girls both entered the house, and ran up the stairs seeing who could get up first. Crystal surprisingly got up first.

"What the? I thought I was the athletic one." Brooke smirked.

Crystal laughed, "Just because I don't join sport teams, doesn't mean I'm a lazy daisy."

"Lazy daisy?" Brooke teased, "Okay, weirdo. Oh yeah, and I don't have practice for one weeks. They want to give us a break."

"That's good. But, we're still on for shopping on Sunday?" Crystal asked, rummaging through her bag.

"Of course." Brooke said.

"Good." Crystal smiled, and handed over what she had been looking for in her bag. "I just found my make up case, but thanks."

"No problem. See you later." Brooke grabbed the case and they both walked to their respective rooms.

Yawning and stretching, she walked up to her balcony. Not surprised, she found Freddy there. "Can I come over?" She asked casually, and he nodded. It was a little habit they became accustomed to. She lifted herself over the railing, and stepped on the beam they picked out. It was small piece of wood; long enough to connect the two balconies and wide enough for their feet. She balanced herself, walked across with ease, and hopped over his railing.

They both walked into his room quietly. She smiled, "Why does your room always smell like Axe?"

"Oh, my room doesn't smell like Axe. Axe smells like my room. I always had this smell." He gestured to his whole room.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure." She picked up his drumsticks and smirked, "So, which lucky cheerleader will get to hold your hand through the dance?"

"Not quite sure which girl to take," he looked through his CD's and then turned around, "It's either Angela or Carmella……. I don't know. You pick. This stuff is so confusing."

Flipping through a magazine, she replied, "Hmmmmm……… I'd say if you're looking for a rocking good time with no attachments, go with Carmella. Angela is very sweet and kind, but with her personality she'd expect a date after the dance. Take your pick."

"Okay, Carmy it is," Freddy hopped a spot next to Crystal, "So, who are you going with?"

"I'm planning, remember? I have to make sure everything is in check."

He shrugged, "You wouldn't mind telling me the theme then, would you?"

She laughed, "Freddy, it's posted all over the school. Hawaiian and Under the Sea!"

"Awesome. So my date might wear a bikini or a coconut shell top. Very nice." He imagined aloud.

"Gross, is that all you think about?"

"I'm a guy. What do you expect?" He asked rhetorically. "Anyway, are you up for dinner?"

"Kraft dinner again?"

"Of course." He walked to the door, "So are you in?"

"Nah, they're trying to get me to try some tofu crap." She cringed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Good luck. Oh yeah, we have practice tomorrow. Bring your lyrics and stuff because Zack said he wanted to start writing."

"Yay! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out. "Oh, and Corey said something about next week?"

"Oh yeah…… Thanks….. Tell him to come to my house." Freddy called across to her porch, where she already was.

"Sure thing. Bye neighbor." She waved, digging her key into the lock.

"Bye." He closed his door.

As soon as she entered her house, she joined her family for dinner, where Corey was babbling about him and skipping a grade. The family was happy, chatting pleasantly…………………………..

It was a new era. That was for sure.

_**READ! You need to READ this:**_

**Okay, I'm sorry for the biggest delay of your life and the rush of events in this chapter, but I hope your minds are satisfied! I need to get this done, so I can just start off fresh and normal!**

**Okay, anywho, I'm not going to waste my time writing applicable couples. Just vote for the couples you want. You are elligible to vote for more than two couples. Have fun and happy voting! **

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. The reviews were lovely and each of you gets a cookie:P **

**SoHaPPy**


End file.
